It Wasn't Real?
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: (Sequel is up!) (Warning! Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you haven't read The Death Cure!) Wait, it was all a simulation? Everyone is okay? Then, why won't anyone tell us anything? What about the Solar Flare and the Cranks? How come everyone avoids us when we ask about it? Something is going on, and we're determined to find out what.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **A/N: Hello, Everyone! I am super excited for this fanfiction! I have had this idea in my head for a long time, and just now decided to write it! I really hope you like it just as much as I do. I also have the first chapter writen and sent off to be proofread, so look forward to that. I am not sure right now how often I will update, but I really do hope it will be rather fast!**

"Please, Tommy. Please."

 _Bang!_

Newt gasped as he awoke, sluggishly looking around the pristine, white room. The bright lights blinded him slightly as he blinked, trying to figure out where he was. He had just died hadn't he? So, why was he sitting on a soft mattress and, well, alive?

He was about to get out of the bed, when a man walked in. He looked to be in his forties, lanky and balding. He looked up from his clipboard at Newt, his grey eyes cold.

"Ah, Newton's awake." He mumbled to himself, turning back to the clipboard and writing something down.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I not-" Newt stopped. He wondered briefly if it was all a dream. The Maze, The Scorch, all of it.

"Dead?" The man finished for him "It's quite simple really. It was all a simulation."

Newt's eyes widened. "What?"

"We sent you and the others into a simulation. Much easier and safer, don't you think?"

"You mean to say everything we went through-" He was cut off.

"Wasn't real. Any of it."

"So everyone's okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, everyone is fine. Physically at least, the simulation has caused a lot of emotional trauma. Of course this was expected, with a few therapy sessions, you should all be back to your normal selves."

Newt snorted. "Yeah right. I can't see anyone being their selves ever again. Not after what happened."

The man walked closer to Newt. "You feel guilty." He stated.

Newt's eyes widened. "Now what are you bloody on about?"

"You feel guilty about all the lives lost while you were in charge. You think that if Alby didn't sacrifice himself, there wouldn't have been as many casualties."

Newt huffed and looked down at his clenched fists. "That's not even slightly true."

"Newton-"

"Don't call me that."

The man sighed. "Newt. You don't have to put on this tough guy act. It's over, everyone's safe."

"But not okay."

"What?"

Newt looked up. "That's what you said, wasn't it? No one is okay. They're all going to need therapy."

"Well, yes, but they are alive and physically unharmed."

"Leave, please." Newt said softly.

"Newt-"

"I want to be alone." He pleaded "Please."

The man held up both hands in surrender. "Okay. If you need anything, just ask the guard outside for Dr. Richardson."

With that he left, leaving Newt to his thoughts.

* * *

After a while, Newt sighed and got out of the bed. He opened the door and asked the guard if he could send for Dr. Richardson. He went back to the bed, sitting down and biting his nails in nervousness.

The doctor entered a few minutes later. "You called for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Newt cleared his throat. "I thought everything over, and I wanted to say, I'm sorry for how I acted."

Dr. Richardson nodded. "All is forgiven. Now, how about we meet up with the others and get you something to eat."

Newt cracked a small smile and nodded. "Yes please."

Dr. Richardson nodded and walked out the door with Newt following close behind. He frowned when he noticed that he was still limping, but chose not to bring it up just yet as he could hear the loud conversation of the other Gladers.

One of the guards opened a swinging door which led into the cafeteria. All conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at him, making him uncomfortable.

Chuck and Alby smiled sadly at him and motioned for Newt to join them. He turned to where the Doctor was standing, only to find him missing. He shrugged and walked over to the table.

"Hello Newt." Alby sighed.

"Hi." Newt mumbled, still shocked that all his friends were alive and sitting around him.

Alby turned to the other Gladders "Nothing to see here, get back to your meal." Everyone slowly dispersed.

"So, how did you die?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck!" Alby hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chuck said sadly.

Newt smiled reassuringly at him, then let it fall into a small frown. "I would rather not talk about it." He mumbled.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alby frown, his eyebrows knitting together in both worry and suspicion, and he knew he would have to tell Alby everything eventually.

Chuck was about to speak when Dr. Richardson returned, carrying a tray of food. "Eat up. You deserve it." He said before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

"Looks like you got a nice doctor." Chuck said. "Mine never speaks."

"Lucky," mumbled Newt. "Mine never shuts his bloody trap."

Newt started eating, Alby and Chuck talking between themselves. Newt remained quiet, perfectly happy to just listen. His friends' voices began to calm the anxiety he was feeling.

* * *

Once he finished he glanced around at all the other Gladers. "Hey." He said, gaining the attention of the two sitting across from him. "Where are Thomas and Minho?" He asked.

"Still in the simulation. You wake up when you either die or complete it." Alby said.

Newt looked at them, worried. "How did you know I died?"

Alby chuckled. "Because I don't see Thomas or Minho sitting next to you." He stated.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Newt asked

"No. All I know is we were in a simulation for some reason."

"Did they say anything about the Flare, or Cranks, or a cure?"

Alby shook his head. "No. Never heard anything like that since I woke up. They won't even tell us why we were put in a simulation in the first place."

"If it wasn't for a cure, what the shuck did they put us through that for?" Newt mumbled to himself. "They're hiding something, I know it."

"Woah, calm down there, Sherlock." Newt raised an eyebrow at the strange saying, but Alby paid it no mind. "Right now, focus on the positive. We're all alive. If we start questioning their motives, who knows what will happen."

Newt nodded. "You're right."

A few minutes later, Dr. Richardson returned. "Newt, it's time to go."

Newt nodded and stood, saying goodbye to Alby and Chuck before following the doctor.

They made it back to Newt's room and he climbed in bed.

"Hey, Dr. Richardson?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Why do I still have a limp?"

"Well, it could be that because you had a limp for so long in the simulation, your brain began to believe you have one outside of it. You more than likely will have that limp for the rest of your life." He finished, closing the door behind him.

Newt blinked back tears and laid down. Honestly, he should have known.

 **A/N: I would like to thank AG2000 for proofreading this story, helping me out with a plotline, and making it even better than it would have been without her. She is truly amazing! Make sure to check her out and tell her how amazing she is!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews! You guys are amazing! Here is chapter 1, I hope you like it!**

Newt was in the common room conversing with Alby, when the simulation doctor walked in, smiling.

"Attention please!" She called.

Everyone went quiet, looking at her curiously. "I am proud to say, the simulation has been successfully completed. You will be reunited with your friends soon."

The Gladers cheered, Chuck bounced in place, and Newt smiled softly.  
However, it dropped when he remembered what he told Thomas before he died. What if Tommy told Minho? What if he told everyone? 'Stop it.' He told himself. 'Tommy would never tell anyone my secret.' The secret only he, Alby, Minho and Tommy knew. He would never betray Newt like that.

Newt felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Alby smiling sadly at him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. "Alone?"

Newt nodded and followed Alby to a vacant room. It was dimly lit, and the walls and ceiling were painted an ugly eggplant purple. The room felt small and empty, the only pieces of furniture being two old maroon couches facing each other and a small cherry coffee table in between them. Two dusty lamps were hidden in the corners of the far wall, their light doing nothing to help the dimness of the room. It clearly hadn't been used or even cleaned in a while.

Newt sat down on one of the couches, and Alby moved to sit on the other.

"What do you want to talk about?" Newt asked, nervous.

Alby sighed. "Newt, you haven't been yourself since you woke from the simulation."

Newt snorted dryly. "No one is acting the same, Alby."

"I know that, but you just look like you did before, you know." He gestured to Newt's left leg, making Newt wince "You always look like you're going to cry, when you think no one is looking."

Alby leaned forward. "Please Newt, tell me what happened."

Newt closed his eyes. "I wasn't immune." He whispered.

"What was that?" Alby asked.

"I wasn't immune to the Flare, I was going crazy. I didn't want to turn into one of those Cranks. I left Tommy and Minho to go to the Crank Palace, where other non-immunes with the Flare were. I didn't want them to watch me go crazy. I would never forgive myself if I hurt them." Newt let out a dry sob.

Alby got up and walked around the table to sit next to Newt. He placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder. "It's okay. It was just a simulation."

"Felt bloody real to me." Newt mumbled.

Knowing where this conversation was going, Alby changed the subject back to Newt's story. "What happened next?"

Newt sighed. "They came to get me, the Shanks. They wouldn't leave without me, and the things I said, Alby. I know I hurt them, but I couldn't stop. Couldn't go back with them."

"What did they do?" Alby asked, shocked.

"They left. I threatened to shoot Minho with a Launcher, and Tommy made them leave. You want to know the worst part? If they had stayed, I would have shot him." Newt mumbled.

"No you wouldn't. I know you."

Newt snapped his head up. "But I would have! You don't understand, you never saw a Crank before! Never had the Flare, I couldn't control my thoughts, my actions, anything." His voice dropped to a desperate whisper at the end.

Alby nodded stunned. "Did you ever see them again?"

Newt once again closed his eyes, and lowered his head. "Only Tommy. He was riding around the city for some dumb reason - he always gets himself in the worst trouble. Anyway, he got out of the van to talk to me, and once again I said some awful things. I told him I hated him, that he disgusted me, when that couldn't have been further from the truth. He was one of my best friends. I knew he would be the one to get everybody out."

"Just not you?" Alby asked.

Newt nodded. "Yeah. I was so angry at him. He couldn't even do the one thing I asked of him."

"Which is?"

Newt looked back up at Alby, tears falling down his face. "I asked him to kill me. Gave him a note and told him not to open it until the time was right, but he never did."

"Maybe he didn't know."

"Yeah, maybe, but I wasn't think logically at the time. I just wanted it to be over. I hated watching those other Cranks and knowing I was going to be just like them soon. Tommy begged me to go back with them, he even offered to tie me up." At this he laughed, Alby not finding it funny at all.

"I attacked him, tackled him to the ground. Told him that I should rip his eyes out, teach him a lesson in stupidity." He took a deep breath. "Then I told him how I got my limp." Alby's eyes widened. "He told me he couldn't do it. That he couldn't kill me, but I wouldn't, couldn't, take no for an answer. I screamed at him over and over, but he still said he couldn't do it. I almost gave up hope. I thought he would just leave me to become a full blown Crank. I begged him one last time, and for those few seconds I felt like myself again." Newt paused.

"What happened?" Alby asked.

"He did it." Newt said "He shot me."

Alby's eyes once again widened, this time filling with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised you I would never think like that again-" He was cut off.

"Don't you dare apologize. It wasn't you, it was the Flare, and the simulation."

Newt smiled softly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Thanks Alby."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, Chuck ran into the room. "Guys, everyone's back! Come on!"

He left just as fast as he appeared. Newt and Alby chuckled then followed him. They walked into the common room, all the Gladers happily conversing with each other. Minho saw them and broke away from the crowd, pulling Newt into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said pulling away and turning to Alby who had a hand outstretched.

Minho chuckled and shook it. "You too Alby. Leader isn't as fun as it seems." Alby laughed.

Thomas and Chuck walked up next. "Good to see you again Alby." Thomas said.

"You too Greenie." Thomas grimaced at the old nickname before turning to Newt.

"Hi Tommy." Newt mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi Newt." Thomas said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Minho looked between the two of them curiously, and was about to comment when Alby spoke up. "I think we should go see how the others are doing, Minho, Chuck."

They nodded and walked off, leaving Thomas and Newt alone.

"Newt-"

"Thomas-" They said at the same time.

"Go ahead." Newt offered.

"Okay, I just wanted to say I did open the letter before I saw you in the city. I just opened it too late, and for that I'm sorry. I also wanted you to know, I didn't tell anyone. They didn't even know you died, let alone how, and I promise I won't tell a soul for as long as I live."

Newt sighed in relief. "Thank you Tommy. I forgive you."

Thomas smiled. "Your turn."

Newt blinked twice. "Oh, right. I wanted you to know that what I said to you, what I did, I didn't mean any of it, and I'm sorry."

Thomas nodded. "I've already forgiven you."

Newt smiled. "Well, now that that's over. How about we join the celebration? You did complete the bloody simulation after all."

 **A/N: Again, I would like to thank AG2000 she helped me out a lot with this story! So go check her out and tell her how much you like this story too!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I am so thankful for all your support! Thank you to everyone who Faved, Followed, Reviewed, or those who read this far! I hope you like this chapter, it is a filler chapter and I mainly meant for humor before we get into the real plot, so bear with me. The next three chapters are going to be awesome I promise!**

They were all eating lunch in the cafeteria. Suddenly, the alarms went off and guards began to flood into the cafeteria. They all stood, looking around for threats.

"What's going on?" Winston shouted over the noise.

The guard in front of him turned her head slightly. "We're being attacked!"

"Yeah, we got that." Gally shouted. "Who is attacking us?"

The Guards' answer was drowned out by an explosion.

* * *

Newt's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around. He was in his room; there were no signs of an attack, or an explosion. It was just a dream. He sighed and looked at the clock, the glowing red numbers telling him it was six o'clock. Deciding he might as well get ready, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast, he was called to get a checkup. They had had to go through multiple tests every week since they'd woken up. Newt sighed, annoyed. He really hated these things, finding them pointless. 'They already know all they need to, what more do they want? Nothing is going to change in a week.' He wasn't going to just fall over dead if they didn't take blood samples and make him push someone's hands.

He walked into the examination room, glaring at everything that moved, and sat on the table.

"Let's just get this bloody thing over with." He mumbled.

The doctor nodded. "How have you been feeling?" He asked.

"The same as last week, and the week before that." Newt said sarcastically.

Dr. Richardson frowned. "You know this would be over sooner if you would cooperate."

Newt sighed. "I'm fine."

"Good."

They went through a few tests in silence. "How have you been feeling-"

"I just bloody told you!"

Dr. Richardson let out a long exaggerated sigh. "You didn't let me finish. I meant how have you been feeling, mentally."

Newt blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, same. I did have a weird dream last night though." He mumbled.

Dr. Richardson looked oddly intrigued "You did?"

"Yeah. We were all in the cafeteria eating lunch. When all of a sudden we were attacked.

The doctor looked shocked. "Did you happen to see when they will attack or who even did it?

Newt looked up, surprised at his worried tone of voice. "Well, no. This one guard was about to say, but then there was an explosion and I woke up."

Dr. Richardson looked anxious but quickly covered it up. "Well that's too bad. If you have this dream again, tell me."

Newt nodded slowly. "Okay."

"It looks like everything is done, you may leave now."

Newt nodded and left. He was so confused. Why did Dr. Richardson act so worried about his dream? It was just a dream, right?

He snapped out of it when he heard shouting, and followed the noise to the common room. He rushed in to see Thomas yelling at one of the guards about answers, Minho being held back by Alby who was trying futilely to calm everyone.

Newt sighed angrily. Just bloody typical. They couldn't even go a half hour without picking a fight with someone.

"Oi!" He called. "What's going on here?"

Minho and Thomas started yelling their side of the story at the same time, while the guard just looked on amused.

"Slim it!" He yelled.

They both went quiet, and Newt turned to Alby. "Please tell me what's going on."

Alby sighed. "Thomas was asking the guard about The Flare, and if they found the cure, but the guard won't tell them. She even went so far as to throw insults and threaten us if we didn't stop talking about it. So, Minho decided the best course of action was to get his answers through violence."

Newt groaned. "You." He pointed to Thomas "Go sit down. You're not helping."

"But-" Thomas started.

"Sit. Now."

Thomas sighed and went to sit at one of the couches.

"And you," he pointed to Minho this time. "Calm down. You're not going to get answers through violence."

"Yes you can." Minho mumbled as Alby let go of him.

"Not here you can't." Newt responded "Now, no more fights. We are grossly outnumbered, and either one of you could get hurt."

"But she wouldn't tell us anything, and then threatened us!" Thomas exclaimed.

"She may never tell us anything, but that doesn't mean you can hurt her." Newt sighed then turned to the guard.

"And you." He said, shocking her.

"Please don't threaten them. They are complete idiots and will take you on. I would rather not see anyone hurt. Okay?" She nodded.

"Good." He turned around and walked out.

"Is he always like this?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Alby and Minho said.

Newt smirked, hearing the exchange.

 **A/N: I would like to thank AG2000 for Proofreading! She had her work cut out for her through this chapter. I honestly hated it, but she was amazing and told me I should put it up. She also had a lot of work with spelling and grammar, as I hated it so much I just typed it out real fast. Go check her out and tell her how amazing she is!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I am so thankful for all your support! I hope you like this chapter!**

The next few nights, Newt had the strangest dreams. They were never the same, but all were oddly vivid. Anytime he asked Dr. Richardson about them, all he would get was a nervous look and a quick dismissal. He was starting to get tired of the lack of answers. First no one would tell them if they found the cure for the Flare, now this. All he had learned since waking up was that it was all a simulation, his friends were alive including the girls who were apparently in a different building, and that he isin't and had never been a Crank. After probably the hundredth time of being left in the dark, he was done. He needed to talk to Tommy about getting some answers.

"Tommy. Can I speak with you real quick?" Thomas nodded and followed him into the vacant room that Newt and Alby had their talk.

"I'm sick of everyone avoiding our bloody questions, and I'm sure you are too. Something's fishy, and I want to know what."

Thomas nodded. "So, what do you think we should do?" He asked.

Newt smirked. "Well, while a guard was distracted, I snatched this." He held up a small flat device.

"What is that?" Thomas asked.

"It's basically their keys, but here is the best part." Newt pushed a small button at the bottom of the device. A screen lit up blue with a map of the facility.

"Wow." Thomas breathed. "That's amazing."

"This is their information room." Newt said. "I made a sketch of the best route." He pressed another button and a red line appeared. "This route is basically empty at night. However, the key card will alert anyone watching that we entered the room. So we have one chance, and we have to be quiet and fast."

"How long have you been planning this?" Thomas asked.

"About a week." Newt replied. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm in. Who else is coming?"

"No one. Like I said, we need to be quiet and fast. Minho is fast, but we would probably get caught because he can't keep his bloody trap shut."

"What about Alby?"

"He could keep a secret, but he won't be fast enough. Besides, the smaller the group, the smaller the chances of getting caught."

Thomas nodded. "You're right."

Newt smiled. "So tonight when everyone is asleep, we sneak out and get our answers."

"Good that."

Newt shut down the key card and they left.

* * *

After everyone was in bed and asleep, Newt left his room. He met up with Thomas in the vacant room.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Thomas replied.

Newt snorted. "Let's go."

They quietly walked down an empty hallway that was long and dimly lit. The sound of a door opening and footsteps echoed. Newt pulled Thomas into a small alcove. A guard walked by them, completely oblivious to their presence.

Newt sighed when the guard was no longer in sight. "This way." He whispered.

Thomas nodded and they continued down the hallway, taking a few turns before finally making it to the room they needed.

"Now." Newt whispered. "We have five minutes from the time I open this door to get all the information and leave. Ready?"

Thomas nodded.

"Good." Newt held the card up to the scanner. It turned green and the door slowly opened.

A guard was sitting in a chair behind it, getting up when he noticed them. "You two shouldn't be here."

Newt quickly ran over and knocked him out.

"Ouch." Thomas mumbled. "Did you have to hit him so hard?"

"Four minutes and fifty seconds," was Newt's only response as he typed away at one of the computers. He pulled up a file and opened it. He gasped and froze at its contents. "No way."

Thomas ran over from his computer. "What?"

"Look."

Thomas looked at the screen and froze as well. "Is this-?"

Newt hooked the card up to the computer and began to download the files. "Yeah."

"So that means?"

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

On the screen was an X-ray of a brain, but what really caught their attention was the list of mental abilties below the X-ray .

"Look." Thomas pointed at a file. "It's Gally's."

Newt pulled it up. There was another X-ray, this time of Gally's brain. "This isn't for the bloody Flare, look at this." Newt pointed to the writing below the picture. "It says Gally has something called pain inducement. He can apparently hurt someone using just his mind."

"They weren't looking for a cure." Thomas said shocked. "They were trying to figure out why we were special, yes, but not the way we thought."

"You mean to say?" Newt asked.

"Newt." Thomas turned to him. "We all have special abilities."

Newt was about to respond, when the key card beeped. "The download's done, let's go."

"Yeah."

They quickly left, having to hide in yet another alcove as guards rushed past.

"I'm going to hide this. We will look at it later, once everything calms down."

Thomas nodded and went to his room. Newt hid the key card in a hole in one of the couches of the vacant room, then went to bed himself.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, the head guard stood up and called for silence. "Last night, we had unauthorized personnel use a stolen key card to get top secret information. Because of this, we are doing a mandatory room search." A few of the Gladers groaned, knowing all their stuff would be moved and thrown around.

For the rest of the day, the guards searched every room, but found nothing.

"Where did you hide it?" Thomas asked, as they entered Newt's room.

"Not in my bloody room, Tommy." Newt scoffed. "I'm not that stupid."

After the guards searched every room, they left, talking to each about a lower ranked guard possibly taking it and a mole in the system. Newt laughed silently at their theories.

"What about that guard?" Thomas asked.

"He's over there." Newt pointed to him. "Probably doesn't remember anything. I did hit him rather hard."

"Yeah. Let's just lay low until everything calms down. Just in case." Thomas nodded.

"Good that."

 **A/N: Thank you to AG2000 once again! She has been amazing and super helpful!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your continuing support and exceptionally kind reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

About a week later, the break-in was pretty much forgotten. Thomas walked up to Newt in the common room.

"I think we should look now." He whispered.

"I think so too. The guards have stopped following us, so now would be best." Newt replied.

They went to the vacant room, making sure no one was following or listening in. Newt reached into a hole in the couch cushion, pulling out the key card and turning it on.

"Let's see." He scrolled down, and coming upon Thomas' file, quickly pulled it up. "It says you have telepathy."

"What? Still? I haven't been able to use it since W.I.C.K.E.D. took Teresa's chip."

"Well it is possible that after the simulation, our brain will need a while to rest before we can use our bloody abilities again."

"Why?"

"Just think about it. They said that the simulation put a lot of strain on our brains. So our abilities stopped to rest our minds."

"Yeah, that sounds right." Thomas sighed. "What does it say about you?"

Newt scrolled to his file. "It says I have Precognitive Dreaming."

"Which means?"

"I dream the future."

"Well, have you been dreaming the future?"

"I have been having unusually vivid dreams, but none of them have come true yet."

"Maybe for now, you can only dream the distant future."

"Yeah, maybe." He turned the key card off and hid it again before going to lunch.

They almost finished, when alarms sounded and guards began to flood into the cafeteria. They all stood, looking for threats.

"What's going on?" Winston asked.

Newt's eyes widened at the familiar situation.

The guard turned her head to look at them. "We are being attacked!" She yelled.

"Yeah, we got that!" Gally shouted.

Thomas' brow scrunched in confusion when he saw Newt mumbling everything the others said before they even said it. "Did you dream this before?" He asked.

Newt nodded just as an explosion rattled throughout the building. "But this is as far as I got. I woke up at the bloody explosion."

"Great." Thomas mumbled.

Everyone quickly hit the floor and crawled behind tables as gun fire sounded from behind the doors. Some guards went out into the hallway to help, while others stayed behind just in case they broke through.

"Follow me!" Newt yelled to the Gladers and began to crawl towards the vacant room. It was away from the fighting, so it would be safe for the time being. Newt discreetly grabbed the key card from the couch cushion and slipped it into his pocket.

"Why are we being attacked?" Zart asked.

"Don't know." Thomas replied. "But it's better than staying here."

"How do you know they won't kill us?" Minho asked.

"Because they have explosives. Do you really think they would storm in here and use guns when they could just blow this place to smithereens No, they're rescuing someone, and my money isin't on the doctors or the guards." Thomas finished.

"He's right," Alby said. "But what do they want from us?"

"My guess is to get us away from here." Newt said. "There never was a bloody Solar Flare, or a disease, or even Cranks. That was all part of the simulation. We weren't being used to find a cure. We were being tested on for our bloody abilities."

"Abilities?" Gally said, confused.

"I can't go into detail right now, but we all have special abilities. I can dream the future, Thomas is Psychic, and Chuck has Psionic Shield."

Even Thomas looked at him in surprise at the last one.

"I didn't look without you, Tommy." Newt sighed, knowing what he was thinking. "I saw Chuck's ability in a dream. Okay?"

Thomas nodded.

All of a sudden the entire facility went quiet. No alarms, no gun fire, nothing. If he wasn't able to hear the other Gladers' heavy breathing, Newt would have thought he'd gone deaf.

People dressed in black with multiple weapons strapped to them began to enter the room. Guns, knives, grenades, and others that Newt had never seen before.

A man stepped forward and motioned for his team to put down their weapons. He was tall and muscular with dirty blonde hair that was begging to grey. His eyes were a deep blue and looked kind and trustworthy, unlike any of the guards or doctors.

"No need to be afraid." The man said with a thick british accent. "We are here to rescue you."

"Why should we trust you?" Gally asked.

"Because they are against the people who work here." Minho responded snarkily.

"I think we should go with them." Thomas said.

"And why do you get a say?" Gally asked.

Newt squinted his eyes at the leader. "I agree with Tommy."

"Of course you would." Gally scoffed.

Thomas noticed Newt's look. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yeah. I think so. I can't tell when or where. I just feel like I know him."

The man smiled. "I'm Arthur, the leader. Now we need to get out of here before reinforcements arrive."

"Good that." Thomas said before following the men, the other Gladers not far behind.

"What about the bloody girls?" Newt asked.

"We have another group rescuing them. They just informed me that they are safe and will be meeting us at the base." He said as they stepped into the bus outside.

It didn't look like a Solar Flare hit at all. They were out in the middle of nowhere, the grass was green and healthy, the sky a bright blue, trees and flowers growing at the edge of the wide, open area. The building they were in was huge, though mostly destroyed now. Newt sighed as he sat in one of the seats. Everyone was safe now, he knew it.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000! You are truly amazing and this story wouldn't be near as good if it wasn't for you!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who Faved, Followed, and Reviwed! Your continued support is greatly appreciated!**

After hours of driving, they finally made it to the base. Arthur got out first then motioned for the others to follow. Once everyone was out of the bus and in a group in front of the base, Arthur led them in.

It was a rather small building compared to the facility. The building itself was well kept and had quite a few windows, making it look larger on the inside. The walls were a cream color, the ceilings high, and furniture cozy. It looked less like a base and more like a home for an extremely large family.

They were led into a giant living room with enough space to fit about three times the amout of people in their gorup. Arthur clapped twice, gaining the attention of the awestruck Gladers.

"I would like to quickly catch you up on what is going on. To start, we are on your side. We came to rescue you from facility A. This facility is run by a group of scientists working for the goverment. It was created to test the gifted to find out why they have the abilities they have. They kidnapped a bunch a kids to test on. You were all taken from your families and forced to undergo these tests. For that I am sorry, we were unable to attack until we had enough men and equipment."

A Glader raised his hand. "Yes?" Arthur asked.

"What are our abilities exactly?"

"That I don't know. You will just have to find out yourselves."

"Wait." Newt spoke up. "I have a key card with a list of our abilities." He held it out.

Arthur looked shocked. "How did you get that?"

Newt blushed. "I might have stolen it and broke into the information room."

"It was you." Gally said shocked.

Newt ignored him and handed the key card to Arthur. He took it and turned it on, opening the files. He began calling out the abilities everyone had.

"Winston has Psychic Constructs, Alby has Psychic Shadow, Chuck has Psionic Shield, Newt has Precognitive Dreams, Minho has Illusion Manipulation, and Thomas has Telepathy." He finished.

Another Glader raised their hand. "Why haven't we been able to use our abilities?"

"Because," Newt cut in, "the simulation put a lot of strain on our brains, so our abilities won't work until our minds have rested."

"Well, not all of us." Gally said. "You said you knew Chuck's ability because you dreamt it. Why does it seem like you are the only one who can use your ability?"

Newt shrugged. "It could be because you have to put conscious effort into your bloody powers. I just have to fall asleep."

Arthur nodded. "Now that everything is settled, let's head to the dining room."

They all sat down at the table and began eating. "Do you have anymore secrets you wish to tell us?" Gally asked.

Newt shrugged. "No, not really. I'm pretty much an open book now."

* * *

After dinner, they were all back in the living room. "I would like to ask for your help." Arthur began. "My team and I are planning a revolution. Our government has over stepped its boundaries by kidnapping and experimenting on kids, all we ask for is your help. You don't have to say yes, but I would like you to know the government won't stop hunting you and other gifted kids down, unless we take them down. For those of you who are willing to help, training starts tomorrow. For those who aren't, you may stay. We won't treat you any different, this is a safe house. That being said, there will be a guard posted outside your rooms at night to make sure you're protected. You will, however, have free reign of the entire mansion at any time." He finished his speech, and left.

"So, are you going to help?" Minho asked.

"I am." Thomas replied immediately.

"I will too." Newt said.

"I'm joining too." Chuck spoke up.

Thomas turned to Chuck. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Chuck nodded. "I want to help."

Thomas shook his head. "Chuck, maybe you should stay here. It's not safe."

"Don't worry Tommy, he will be fine." Newt said.

"What, did you dream that too?" Thomas asked bitterly.

Newt looked hurt. "No, but he has us to protect him. He wants to do what he believes is right. He's not a bloody baby. If he wants to fight let him fight."

Thomas pushed past him. "That didn't help last time."

Newt sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Thomas was out on the balcony, leaning with his arms folded against the railing, looking out into the field below. He didn't even look up as Newt walked up beside him. "What if he gets hurt? We weren't even fighting last time. He's just a kid; we can't bring a kid into a revolution."

Newt leaned his back against the railing, his arms folded across his chest. "Listen Tommy. I know you're worried, but we can protect him. If the battle gets too bloody dangerous, we can send him back to the safe house. He is becoming more like you though, the more you tighten the reigns, the more he is going to pull. We don't want him running off into battle to prove himself. Right?" Thomas reluctantly nodded. "Then let him train. Let him fight."

Thomas sighed. "You're right."

Newt smiled. "I'm glad someone noticed." He teased, earning a halfhearted punch to the arm. "Now, come on. It's getting late."

* * *

The sound of gunfire, the heat of explosives, the smell of sweat and smoke. That's all Newt could make out. He was lying on his back looking up at the blurry, grey sky. Since when had he been on the ground? He didn't remember falling.

"Newt!" He heard someone scream.

A figure slowly became clear in his blurry vision. It was Chuck, covered in dirt, soot, and sweat. He was dressed in black and holding a gun, looking much more mature than Newt had ever seen him. "Come on! Get up Newt! You have to get up!"

Chuck put his gun down and bent over to grab Newt under his arms, pulling him into a sitting position, and attempting to drag him to safety.

Newt screamed as pain shot through his entire body. "Get out of here Chuck." He choked out in a hoarse, pain filled voice. "Leave me and run."

"No way, Shank." Chuck said "You're getting out of this. We need you. Alby, Thomas, Minho, me - even Gally." Chuck choked back a sob. "Gally and Thomas would kill each other without you. Minho will end up in jail, and I wouldn't know what to do!"

Newt chuckled but groaned as it hurt his ribs and throat. "I'm sorry Chuck. I can't stand, and you aren't strong enough to drag me back to the Med Tent. I promised Tommy you would be safe, so go."

Chuck ignored him and dragged him faster as a grenade went off near them. Newt used the last of his strength to squirm out of Chuck's grip. "Go!" He yelled.

Chuck froze for a second, knowing it would be futile to drag someone twice his size so far. "Fine, but I'm getting someone to come back and get you." He yelled as he ran off. Newt smiled at Chuck's retreating figure and closed his eyes.

* * *

Newt sat up with a gasp. "You want to talk about it?" A deep voice asked. He turned to its owner. Arthur was sitting on a chair in the far corner of his room, reading a book.

"What are you doing in here?" Newt asked.

Arthur slid the bookmark into the book, closing it and placing it on his lap. "A guard has to be posted in every room. Remember?"

"Yes, but why are you inside? The other guard stood outside the bloody door."

Arthur chuckled. "I was, but you caused such a racket with that dream of yours, I thought you were being attacked. I decided to stay in here and make sure you were okay when you woke up. Speaking of which, you never answered my question. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks." Newt grumbled.

"You know, your dream will come true whether you tell me or not. No need for the whole 'If I tell you if won't come true' craziness. With you it's a given."

"I know that. Besides, if that was true. I'd be telling you every detail."

"Ah, I see. Don't try to change the outcome, it just makes everything worse. Once you have the dream, consider it done."

Newt paused for a moment. "Why do know so much about me? That wasn't in the bloody file. I could very well be possible to change the outcome, yet you automatically know. Why?"

Arthur sighed. "I had a nephew, with your abilities. One night he dreamt that he was kidnapped, stolen right out of his bed. So my sister and brother-in-law kept him in their room, hoping to change the outcome. But instead of just taking the boy, the kidnappers murdered my sister and brother-in-law. They were shot multiple times. All they were trying to do was save their son, and they got murdered for it. I haven't seen my nephew since, the police aren't even looking anymore, and honestly I don't think they ever were."

"What was his name? Maybe we can find him." Newt suggested.

"Unimportant."

"What do you mean 'Unimportant'!? He is your bloody nephew! He was kidnapped!"

"Because right now we have to focus on taking down the government. Make sure something like this never happens again, no matter the sacrifice."

Newt stared at him knowingly, making Arthur feel slightly uncomfortable. "You think you're going to die."

Arthur snorted. "This is a revolution kid, casualties are inevitable."

"You won't die."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I haven't dreamt it." Newt joked. "Besides, this group needs you. I've been watching them; they all look to you for what to do, and not in the way someone looks at their leader. You're closer than that, you're like a family. They trust you, believe in you, even look up to you. If you die, they would be lost. If you die consider the bloody revolution over."

Arthur smiled. "Go back to sleep kid. You need your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Newt rolled his eyes but lay down. "You'll find your nephew. I know you will." His words slurred as he fell asleep.

Arthur's smile turned sad. "I think I already have."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000! I can't thank you enough for putting up with my 'Super fast. Never look back.' Way of typing!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you all for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. I am awful at replying but know I read every single one of them and you guys are the kindest people ever!**

They were awoken by the guards knocking on their doors. Newt groaned as he rolled out of bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, still half asleep. After he was done getting ready, he went out into the backyard where they would be trained.

* * *

Once everyone was standing in a group, Arthur stepped up. "Right now we will just focus on training you physically. When you get your abilities back we will train those as well. First, I want to watch you spar one on one. I will be assessing your strengths and weaknesses Newt, Gally, you two are up first. The rules are simple; don't hurt each other too badly, and the first one to fall is out. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, get on the mat."

The two Gladers walked onto the sparring mat. "Fight."

Gally immediately ran at Newt, but the smaller blond dodged at the last second, making Gally stumble. He quickly righted himself and went in for a punch, Newt blocked it with his arm, grunting at the force behind it.

It was a pretty equal match; Gally might have been strong, but Newt was fast. The builder could barely land a hit, and Newt wasn't strong enough to knock him down. Gally began to get angry, Newt was too fast and he hated not being able to land a single punch.

The keeper of the builders smirked as he got an idea. He ran towards Newt, aiming a false punch to his right side. Newt shifted his weight onto his left foot to dodge, but that was just what Gally needed. He moved to kick Newt's leg from under him. It hit and Newt fell with a grunt, looking shocked.

Arthur ran over. "That was excellent, you both watched for the other's weakness." He turned to Newt, who was now sitting up holding his left leg close to his body. "However, you must also remember to protect your weak points."

Newt nodded, taking the hand Gally offered to him. He winced as he put pressure on his bad leg, making Gally's eyes widen. "Did I kick you too hard?" He whispered.

Newt shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Gally helped Newt off the mat, sitting him down on a bench at the edge of the training area. "Sit here for a while." He said.

"I'm fine, really. I just landed wrong."

"I know, but sit here for a few minutes. Just in case." Newt reluctantly nodded.

He watched as Minho bested Winston and Thomas tripped Clint.

He stood up and limped to the group as a female guard was teaching Gally new fighting techniques. She was slim and muscular with long black hair and kind brown eyes. Her skin was rather pale with freckles dusting her cheeks and small nose. Gally tried the new techniques but kept getting knocked down.

It wasn't long before he was fed up. He stood up and glared at the woman, she doubled over in pain. He couldn't move, couldn't so much as look away; all he could do was stand there and stare as the woman screamed and writhed on the ground.

All the Gladers were yelling in shock. They had no clue what was happening. Why did the guard randomly collapse? Newt was the only one who noticed how Gally was staring at her. He ran up to Gally, ignoring the pain in his leg, and grabbed the builder's shoulder.

"Gally snap out of it!" He yelled. "Calm down, you're hurting her." Gally's brow furrowed slightly. "Control it! Just bloody calm down!"

Gally blinked, snapping out of his trance. The woman stopped screaming.

"What just happened?" He asked shocked.

"You just got your ability back." Newt said then noticed they had an audience. "Follow me."

Newt led him to the living room, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Gally to sit beside him. The builder hesitantly took a seat. "You know your ability is pain inducment, but what you don't know is that your power basically tricks the mind. You're not actually doing any physical damage when you use your ability. I also think your ability is somewhat controlled by your emotions. In other words, you need to control your anger in order to control your ability."

Gally looked shocked. "How do you know so much?"

Newt smiled. "I don't know for sure. I watched you use your ability, you looked concentrated yet like you couldn't control it, you were also angry just before you used your power. Plus, if you caused any physical damage, she would probably be dead, judging by how bloody loud she screamed."

Gally snorted. "I'll admit that was pretty good."

Newt chuckled. "That's the spirit."

* * *

They went back outside, everyone staring at Gally as they approached but quickly turning when they noticed Newt's glare. Soon training was over and everyone went inside for a quick shower.

"Gally I would like to have a word with you." Arthur said.

Gally lowered his head and walked over to the leader. Newt stayed behind, wondering what Arthur wanted.

"Your ability is far too dangerous, and you can't control it. Because of this, I am going to have to ban you from training until you can control it. I'm sorry." With that, Arthur walked off.

"You okay?" Newt asked as Gally walked past him.

"Yeah fine." Gally replied then turned to the former Runner. "Hey Newt?"

"Yes?" Newt asked.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you stay so calm all the time?"

Newt paused to think. "I'm not quite sure. I'm sorry that's no help, but I honestly don't remember ever being in a real fight between Gladers."

Gally nodded sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't be of any help. Maybe you can ask Arthur if he knows anyone."

Gally smiled for real this time. "Thanks Newt."

"No problem." Newt walked down the hallway, heading to his room.

* * *

"How dare he!" A deep voice shouted. "I'll make him pay!"

"No, it's not his fault! He couldn't control it!" Another voice, this one he recognized as the guard who was training Gally, exclaimed.

"I don't care!" The first voice said.

Newt turned the corner to see a tall, muscular guard standing in front of the woman, who looked scared. He had short black hair and brown eyes, his skin tanned. "He needs to pay for what he did!"

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" He asked with false kindness, knowing exactly who this man was refering to.

The man turned to him. "No one kid, just go back to your room."

"No, I don't think I will." Newt said. "I really don't like it when my friends are threatened."

The man walked up to him, he was almost a foot taller than Newt. "He is your frien, huh?"

Newt wasn't swayed by the height difference. "Yeah, and I recommend you leave him alone."

The man laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because," Newt said, "You don't want to bloody make me angry, Bryon."

Bryon backed up. "How do you know my name?"

Newt blinked. "I have no clue."

Bryon sneered. "You're one of those freaks."

"Bryon!" The woman yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Whatever you say Celia." Bryon rolled his eyes. "Tell your friend to watch his back."

Newt snorted. "Then I recommend you watch yours."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000! I am so thankful for your help making this story amazing and yelling at me when I don't write for a while.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I got rather busy. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, reviwed and just read. You all are the reason I get so excited to write! Hope you like this chapter.**

It had been two weeks since Gally was banned from training. Arthur found someone who could help Gally control his powers, and so far it had been working. If Gally could continue to control his powers, he would be able to come back to training again.

As for Bryon, he hadn't tried anything yet, but Newt knew it was a matter of time, especially since he had begun to follow the Gladers out to training and would throw dirty looks at both him and Gally whenever no one was looking. Newt was still having trouble figuring out why he knew Bryon's name. He could vaguely remember a strange feeling of dread, but other than that nothing.

He snapped out of his trance when Celia flipped Thomas. They were learning Aikido for bigger stronger opponents. Arthur walked over, helping Thomas up.

"As you can see, Celia used Thomas' own force to flip him. That's what we are looking for, using someone's own force against them." They nodded. "Now you try."

The Gladers were each paired with a guard. Newt ended up paired with Bryon, just bloody brilliant. Bryon chuckled darkly and ran at Newt. The former runner grabbed Bryon's arm and flipped him. He landed on his back with a grunt, he looked shocked for a second before his expression morphed into one of pure rage as he got up and charged. Newt once again grabbed his arm, effectively flipping him over.

"You little brat!" Bryon growled.

"Bryon Everston!" Arthur yelled "What has gotten into you?"

Bryon lowered his head, remembering where he was. "I'm sorry sir, I was just shocked."

Arthur did not look convinced, but decided to let it slide. "Just don't let it happen again."

Bryon nodded, shooting Newt a glare as he walked off.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Chuck said.

Newt chuckled. "Hey, that's my bloody line."

* * *

Soon training was over for the day and Newt went inside to shower.

"Back off Shank." He heard Gally yell.

"I don't think I will. You hurt someone close to me. Now it's payback time."

Newt ran down the hallway until he came upon the two bickering men. Bryon had cornered Gally at the end of the hallway.

"What's going on here?!" Newt exclaimed.

They both turned to him, shocked. Bryon smiled when he saw it was Newt. "Oh look, the freak's here."

"Leave him alone." Gally demanded.

Bryon ignored him, about to make another comment, only to get punched in the face by a very angry Brit.

"I already bloody warned you. You don't want to make me angry." Newt growled.

Bryon clutched his nose, glaring at Newt. "You brat!" He went to punch Newt but collapsed, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

Newt looked over to Gally, who was staring at Bryon furiously. "I told you to leave him alone." The builder spat.

Newt ran over to him. "Gally calm down. This isn't bloody helping anything, just calm down."

"Shut up!" Gally yelled, his mind so focused, he didn't even know who he was yelling at. "Just shut up!"

He turned to Newt. With his mind off Bryon his ability stopped hurting the guard. Unfortunately, it switched to his current source of anger, which happened to be Newt.

The former runner collapsed, holding his head and shouting in agony. The pain was unbearable; it felt like a thousand knives were being jammed into his head. He tried to ignore it for the sake of calming Gally.

"Gally, it's Newt! You need to stop, you can't control your ability when you're angry! Please just bloody calm down!" He screamed as the pain intensified.

The sound of yelling and feet pounding against the ground sounded throughout the hallway. Arthur, Alby, Thomas, Minho, and Chuck appeared, stopping to assess the situation. Arthur ran to check on Bryon, while Alby and Chuck ran to Newt and Thomas and Minho slowly inched closer to Gally.

"We need to calm him down!" Thomas shouted. "He's hurting Newt."

Alby stood up and moved to help the three talk Gally down, but their attempts only made Gally angrier making Newt scream even louder. Chuck was trying to calm Newt, who was breathing far too fast to be healthy.

The youngest Glader reached over to grab Newt's shoulder to hopefully calm him some, but was surprised when Newt stopped screaming. He looked over to the still struggling Gally then back at the panting Newt. He took his hand off the Brit's shoulder and Newt began screaming again as the pain returned. Chuck quickly grabbed Newt's shoulder again, his eyes widening as Newt stopped screaming.

"Chuck." Newt panted. "You got your ability back." Chuck smiled. "Now don't you dare let go until Gally either turns his bloody attention away from me or calms down."

Gally calmed pretty quickly since his ability no longer worked. He blinked in confusion that quickly morphed into sadness and shame. "Newt! I'm so, so sorry. I have no clue what came over me."

Newt sighed getting up. "It's fine."

"Just what happened here?" Arthur exclaimed angrily.

Newt, Gally, and Bryon told Arthur what happened, Bryon too scared of the builder to lie.

"Bryon." Arthur sighed when the story was over. "You are relieved of duty until further notice." Bryon looked shocked and angry, but kept quiet.

Everyone left, leaving Newt and Gally in the hallway standing in front of their rooms, which were across from each other.

"Newt. I really am sorry. I tried to help you, only to hurt you."

Newt smiled. "I forgive you. You just need more practice. Until then, you should probably stop trying to bloody protect me." He teased. "Besides I can take care of myself."

Gally chuckled. "Good that."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading and telling me to write when I get easily distracted. She is really the only reason you have these next few chapters so soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and those who just read! I'm just going to apologize in advance for this chapter... Hope you like it!**

As time went on the other Gladers got their abilities back. First Winston got his ability during lunch when he created a sword out of psychic energy. They learned that it was tangible as long as he was touching it. Soon after that Minho got his back. He was describing this secret place he found in the woods surrounding the mansion and it shocked everyone when his description slowly appeared before their eyes. Minho had to learn how to control his ability rather fast after he accidentally gave Zart a panic attack while watching a documentary about volcanoes.

After Minho, came Jeff who discovered his ability when a cut on a Glader's wrist healed as he was examining it.

A week later, Thomas got his ability when he was talking to Newt he didn't even notice he was using his mind to speak until Newt pointed it out. Newt secretly hated Thomas' ability because now Thomas knew what he was thinking at all times, including his dreams especially when he worries about some of the more concerning ones.

Alby was last and he had to work hard to get his back. The government had recently came out with a device to track psychic abilities and only Alby's psychic shadow could render it useless.

* * *

They had just finished the day's training. Gally was finally able to join them again. Newt was in the common room when Bryon grabbed his arm dragging him into a hallway.

"What was that for?" Newt exclaimed.

"Be quiet freak. I want answers." Bryon growled.

"Answers to what?"

"Why did you know my name before I even met you?"

"I already bloody told you, I don't know."

Bryon let go of his arm. "Well what is your ability then? I never see you practicing it."

Newt huffed. "I don't need to bloody practice it. There's nothing to practice."

"Then what is it?"

"I dream the future, but I haven't seen you in any of the dreams I can remember. I don't know why I know you, I just do."

Bryon nodded. "See that wasn't so hard." He walked off leaving Newt slightly confused.

* * *

Everything was dark at first, pitch black and completely silent. The air was moist and cold, it smelled like fresh rain and grass. Suddenly, the field lit up with a yellow and orange glow as a loud explosion went off. All around him was burning. He could smell gun powder and smoke now as the sounds of battle rang out. Smoke and embers rose into the air, the small flecks of light slowly sinking to the ground before disappearing completely.

"Newt!" Someone yelled and he turned toward the voice. Thomas was standing a few feet away, his face illuminated by the fire. "Come on, we have to go!" Newt and Thomas turned and ran back to the group.

"What do we do now!?" Gally yelled.

"I don't know! We lost Arthur!" Chuck yelled back.

"We made it through the trials without Arthur, we can win this revolution!" Thomas said. They all ran back into battle.

One by one they fell- Zart, Ben, Winston, Jeff, Clint, Gally, and eventually poor Chuck. Thomas screamed as the young boy was blown up by a land mine. Newt froze when Alby was gunned down just a foot ahead of him. Not even five minutes after that Minho was shot multiple times in the chest.

Newt screamed and collapsed, almost everyone he was ever friends with was dead. "No. No!"

Thomas grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "We have to retreat."

Newt nodded and let Thomas pull him along as Group B continued to battle, a part of him feeling bad for leaving them, but a stronger part just wanting to get away from this place, from the corpses of his friends. Even Teresa was gunned down, and he never thought he would forgive her but as they passed her cold body he realized he would do anything for her or the other Gladers to wake up. Hoped against hope that this was all just an elaborate prank, pulled by some sicko.

By now the gunfire calmed. It wasn't gone just yet as they were still in the soldiers range, but he knew without even looking that what was left of Group B had fallen. He and Tommy were the only ones left. Newt's bad leg twisted, sending him crashing to the ground. Thomas' grip on his arm tightened for a second before letting go completely.

He looked to his right to see the dead body of his last living friend. "No. Tommy!" He yelled. "Please wake up. Please Tommy, please."

His cries fell on deaf ears as Thomas remained cold and unmoving. Newt grabbed a small handgun out of his holster, aiming it at his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Newt gasped awake and looked around the room. Seeing no signs of danger, he calmed. Celia opened the door. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I heard crying."

"I'm fine." Newt replied. "Hey Celia?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know Bryon? He seems really protective of you."

Celia walked into the room, sitting on a chair. "He's my younger brother."

Newt's eyes widened. "You're related? But you act so different."

Celia nodded sadly. "After our parents died, Bryon became bitter. He hates everything and everyone."

"Why?"

"Bryon has abilities himself, he can manipulate dreams. When he was little he couldn't control it. He would accidentally manipulate Mom and Dad's dreams and they would see the most horrid things. After years of suffering, they finally snapped, and well you can guess what happened next. I guess Bryon feels like everyone he loves he loses, so if he doesn't love anyone he won't lose them."

"But if he doesn't love anything, hasn't he already lost?"

Celia smiled ruefully. "I tried to tell him that, but he refuses to listen. I can only blame myself for that."

Newt shook his head. "You can't control anyone's bloody thoughts or actions but your own." She nodded. "Why does he work here if he hates those with abilities anyway?"

"He thinks I need protecting. You see, I have a weak heart. It's not that bad, I just need breaks more often, but I'm the only family he has left. He tried to convince me to stay home, to let the government kidnap kids like him, but I just couldn't. I had to stand up for what's right. So, he decided if he can't keep me home, he'd have to fight with me."

"Wow. I had no clue."

"He's a good person, really." Celia said "He's just misguided. He needs someone to stand with him and guide him."

Newt nodded in understanding. "And that someone's you."

Celia nodded. "I can't lose anyone else."

Newt's dream flooded back into his mind. "Yeah, me neither."

"What was your dream about?"

"Nothing. It was nothing important. I'm going back to bed now." Celia smiled sadly and left.

* * *

The next morning Newt pulled Arthur aside. "We have to change our point of attack. We can't ambush them in the fields."

Arthur sighed. "Not right now Newt, I'm busy preparing for the battle..."

"But-"

"Newton." Arthur stated firmly. "I said not right now. We have a week to get everything set up and if I am not prepared we will lose the war and our people. I'm trying to spare as many lives as I can and I don't have time for paranoid chit chat." He growled and walked off.

"Me too." Newt sighed heading back to the common room. Thomas noticed his look.

"Hey Newt, what's wrong?"

"Have you been snooping in my head again?" Newt sighed.

"Actually no. Your face says it all."

"Listen Tommy. I had a dream last night, we ambushed the soldiers in the fields but it didn't end like we thought it would. They somehow found out about our ambush and they were ready. Everyone bloody dies Tommy, the soldiers, Group B, the Gladers, you, me, everyone."

Thomas nodded looking rather distraught. "Don't worry Newt. We'll find a way to stop this."

"That's the thing. I don't think we can."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had another dream on the first night we were here. Arthur heard me and entered my room to make sure I was okay. He told me that once I have a bloody dream, there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Don't worry Newt, we've done the impossible before. We can do it again."

"Yeah. I'm sure we can." Newt sighed unconvinced.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading! I am so sorry you had to read this and that you cried for a while...**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **A/N: Hey guys! So here is chapter nine, I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate all of your support!**

A few days later, Newt walked up to Arthur's office. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Arthur called.

Newt let out a calming sigh and opened the door. Arthur glanced up and sighed in annoyance. "Not now Newt. I'm busy."

"But sir, if you could just-"

"I said not now."

"But-"

"Samuel!"

Both Arthur and Newt froze, looking at each other in shock. Arthur quickly shook out of his daze. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of my nephew. He was always begging someone to listen to his dreams."

"Because they bloody mean something. I believe that our dreams could change the fate of many. If someone would just listen, they could save lives."

Arthur glared at Newt. "Are you blaming me for his kidnapping? Are you saying it's my fault my little sister was murdered?"

Newt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean?"

"That maybe if you just bloody stop and listen to someone else for once, you would be surprised at what you can accomplish, what you can change."

"So you are blaming me."

"No, that's not what I'm trying to-"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I want you out of my sight." Newt couldn't move at first, shocked at what just happened. "Now!" Arthur yelled.

Newt's face tightened in anger. "You never listen!" He yelled before storming out. He didn't know where the anger came from or why that phrase alone felt so familiar.

* * *

He kept to himself for the rest of the day, refusing to talk to anyone, even when Alby, Thomas, Minho, Chuck, and Gally took turns trying to cheer him up. He couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and his mysterious nephew, Samuel; the name sounded so familiar as if he knew this Samuel. It was a possibility considering Arthur said he reminded him of his nephew; maybe he got those similarities from being close to Samuel.

Celia walked over to the bench he was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" He ignored her. "Come on, talk to me. I heard you and Arthur yelling. What happened?"

At the mention of the leader, he turned to her. "How much do you know about Arthur's nephew?"

"Not much." Celia responded. "Just that he was taken, his parents murdered, and all they ever found was Julianne's diary pretty much explaining why it all happened."

"Julianne? Diary?"

"Arthur's sister. She kept a diary ever since Samuel was born. She wrote in it every day. When Arthur found out what happened, he was devastated. You see, Arthur and Julianne were close. They had a bad childhood so they relied on each other. There could never have been siblings closer than they were. Arthur did everything he could to make sure his sister was safe at all times." She sighed. "He was the one who found them you know, we on our way to their house for breakfast. We used to eat breakfast with them every morning. He walked in expecting to see a happy family waiting for him, only to find his sister and brother-in-law murdered and his nephew missing. I guess he thinks that if he finds Samuel he can be forgiven for not protecting her that night. If he finds Sammy then Julianne's spirit can finally rest."

"How do you know so much about Julianne?"

"I was her niece-in-law. My father was William's brother." She saw his confused look and elaborated. "William is the name of Julianne's husband."

"So you knew them?"

Celia shook her head. "Not at first. My dad and my uncle didn't speak much after he got married to Mom. They had too much going on, they just couldn't keep in touch. After our parents died Arthur took us in, I knew them for nine years. They were the sweetest people you could ever meet, though I had to admit Sammy was a bit strange, he sometimes knew what I was going to say and do long before I even thought of it."

"How old were you when your parents..." He trailed off.

"I was ten, my brother was only six. William and Julianne died ten years ago, when I was nineteen." She sighed then smirked. "Hey you sneak! You changed the subject on me!"

Newt's mouth twitched into a small smile before falling completely. "Remember the night that you were supposed to guard me?"

"Yeah. You had a bad dream."

"Yeah I did, a bloody terrible one."

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Newt nodded his head. "I won't go into the details, but if we decide to ambush them in the fields, the war and everyone fighting on our side will be lost."

Celia nodded. "And you tried telling Arthur."

"Yes, but he just doesn't listen. When I tried bloody talking to him in his office, he said I reminded him of Samuel and exploded."

Celia stood. "How about I try?"

"How would you saying anything make a difference?"

"He took me in after my parents died, I've been around him for years. I know by now how to make him listen."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You just wait here, okay?" She quickly left.

* * *

Not even five minutes later she returned, pulling an annoyed Arthur's arm. "What Celia? I'm busy." Celia ignored him and continued to pull him to the bench Newt was sitting on.

"Sit here and don't get up until you hear him out. Trust me, you'll want to listen to this."

Arthur sighed and sat down. "What did you want to tell me?" Celia nodded at Newt and left.

"A few days ago, I had a dream about the ambush."

"Yes, and?"

"If we try to ambush them in the fields, not only would we lose the war, but everyone who fights alongside us will be lost as well."

Arthur nodded. "You know you can't change our fate. Once you dream it-"

"Oh, come on Arthur. We both know the whole "After you dream it, it always comes true." klunk is just that, Klunk. Can't we at least try with this one?"

"What if we just make it worse?"

"How can we make it worse? If we sit around and do nothing everyone will die anyway."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll try my best to find a new advantage point."

Newt smiled relieved. "Thank you sir."

Arthur returned the smile. "Listen Newt, I'm sorry. I was terribly rude to you. I should have listened when you first came to me, and I never should have yelled at you."

Newt shook his head. "It's fine, I know you've been stressed. The battle is getting awfully close and we are nowhere near ready. Instead of taking all the bloody burden on yourself, maybe you could try to trust us. I'm sure there is not a person here that wouldn't be more than happy to help you."

Arthur snorted. "Now you sound like Julianne."

"She was an intelligent woman."

"Yes she was." He grunted as he stood. "Well, I better get back to work. Thank you Newt, for everything." Newt nodded.

Shortly after Arthur left, Thomas walked over. "Hey, are you okay?"

Newt could have sworn he saw Bryon at the other end of the courtyard smiling, but not the way one would when they were happy. This smile had a darker feel to it. Newt squinted his eyes to try and get a better look, but Bryon already turned and left. "I'm not sure." He mumbled.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading! You are amazing and I greatly appreciate your help!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following! I really appreciate it all! I hope you like this chapter!**

When Gally and Newt offered to help Arthur, they hadn't expected to be stuck working with Bryon, on weapons, just the three of them. This probably wasn't Arthur's best idea, but they could get through this. Right? Arthur paired them together so that they could learn to get along. Like that would happen with two of the most hot-headed, stubborn people on the planet hating each other. Newt sighed; he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Stop staring at me." Bryon said. "I'm not going to shoot you." He put another gun into a crate and the two Gladers relaxed. "I mean even if I wanted to, I'm outnumered. If there was only one of you, I might reconsider the pros and cons."

Newt and Gally tensed again. Bryon didn't sound like he was joking at all. Newt filled another crate with ammo, Gally grabbed it putting it in a van and handing Newt another crate.

"We all bloody agreed to help Arthur out. Let's just get along long enough to get through this. Okay?" Gally and Bryon reluctantly nodded.

Bryon placed another weapon in the crate before putting the lid on and carrying it to the van, ignoring Gally's attempts to help, but not before _accidentally_ bumping into the crate of ammo Newt was sitting behind. The crate fell off the table it previously sat on and spilled onto the floor. Newt had to jump back so the crate wouldn't crush his good foot.

"What was that for!?" Gally exclaimed.

"It was an accident." Bryon lied.

"As if I would believe that." Gally growled.

"Hey!" Newt called. "What about the bloody promise?"

"But he knocked the crate over on purpose."

"So?" Newt replied. "We have to work together to get this done. Gally, Arthur helped us escape. As for Bryon, Arthur took you in did he not? This is our chance to help him. We can't fight."

"How did you know that?" Bryon asked. "Did you dream it again?"

Newt shook his head. "Celia told me a few days back. Besides I can't bloody dream the past, at least I don't think I can." Bryon nodded and got back to work, avoiding eye contact as if ashamed.

They worked for the next few hours in silence. "That's enough for today." Gally said loading another crate of ammo. Bryon nodded and quickly left.

"What's wrong with him?" Gally asked.

Newt shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess he didn't want me knowing his past."

Gally sighed. "I don't trust him one bit."

Newt snorted. "You don't trust anyone."

Gally shoved him teasingly. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

* * *

They headed to dinner, where the others were already eating. They quickly got their food and sat at the table with Thomas, Minho, and Chuck.

"How was your day dealing with Bryon?" Minho smirked.

"Awkward." Newt said.

"More like insufferable." Gally scoffed.

"That bad, huh?" Chuck said.

"Yeah, he knocked over one of the boxes Newt was working on. It almost landed on his foot too."

"It wasn't that bloody close." Newt replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it was an accident."

"We both know that's a lie."

Newt hated to admit it but he had to agree with Gally. He wasn't stupid, he knew Bryon knocked over the crate on purpose, but they needed to get along if they wanted to win this war.

"You're right, but if we want to win this we need to work together." Everyone at the table nodded. "Especially you Gally, Bryon wants you to get angry. Just ignore him and hopefully he will stop."

Gally sighed. "All right. I'll try."

The next few days they worked with Bryon, ignoring his attempts at starting a fight. By the end of the week, they were all prepared for the war.

"Thank you all for helping. We could never have finished in time without you." Arthur smiled before clearing his throat. "Now get your rest, we're leaving tomorrow." Newt took a quick shower and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

He was in front of a tall building, the sky a burnt orange as the sun set. A group of guards were standing across from him, their weapons raised.

"Fire!" Someone yelled from behind him and both sides began shooting. Newt snapped out of his trance and raised his own weapon, firing at the enemy.  
He stopped and took cover behind his group to reload when he spotted a dark figure at the side of the battlefield; he wore their uniform that Arthur assigned. The figure seemed to be sneaking away from the battle. Newt frowned and followed, careful not to be seen. He followed the figure to a small alley in between the buildings.

The man looked back for one second as he came upon what seemed to be a dead end. The sun was shining in Newt's eyes, making him unable to see the figure's face. The man screamed something but Newt couldn't hear over the alarms and gunfire.

He moved toward the man, only taking two steps before the entire alley lit up. He felt as if someone threw him into a fire, the force of the explosion knocked him off his feet and his entire world became white.

* * *

Newt sat up, gasping for air. Bomb. His mind supplied, but why? What was the point? He remembered the building layout from the keycard. There was nothing on that side of the warehouse. It was not only vacant but on their side of the battlefield. It wouldn't have affected the enemy at all.

The bomb wasn't aimed at the enemy, it was aimed at them. Yet what he couldn't figure out was why the bomb was so small, the fire barely hit him. The force of the explosion was the main thing he felt. So maybe he wasn't quite aiming for them. Maybe it was something more than that. The figure escaped the explosion, Newt saw him open a hidden door and dive in right before the bomb went off.

What he didn't know was why and that bothered him more than anything. All his life he was always asking the same bloody question - 'Why?' And yet that question never got answered.

He once again sighed and looked at the clock, collapsing back onto the bed when he realized it was only six o'clock in the morning. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading! You are truly amazing!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following! I appreciate the support! You guys are the reason I post so fast! It makes me so happy to see you like the story AG and I have been working so hard on!**

"Newt wake up!" Newt awoke to Minho banging on his bedroom door. "We're going to meet up with the girls!" He yelled.

"Okay Min, I'm up." Newt called, groggily rolling off his bed. "Go get breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." Minho cheered and ran off. Newt rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behavior, and got ready. Then headed to the cafeteria.

"The dead has risen!" Minho called from his table with Thomas and Chuck.

Both Thomas and Newt stiffened at the word _dead_ and realized neither of them told Minho about Newt's fate. Newt sighed; he figured they would save that terrible conversation until after the war. He knew Thomas was listening to his thoughts when he saw him nod.

 _'Please stop reading my bloody thoughts Tommy.'_ He thought.

Thomas at least had the decency to look ashamed. _'Sorry'_ He heard Thomas say in his mind.

"So you decided you were too good to have a conversation out loud?" Minho said smirking.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Whatever." Minho rolled his eyes. "Now hurry and eat up."

Newt sat next to Minho and grabbed some eggs off the plates in the middle of the table and placed them on his own plate.

 _'So, are you excited to see Teresa?'_ Newt thought knowing Thomas would still be listening to his thoughts. Ever since Newt told him about his dreams Thomas listened to his thoughts. Newt believed it's because Thomas was still distraught about the origin of his limp and wanted to make sure he didn't even think that way again.

 _'I don't know.'_ Thomas sighed, once again looking ashamed. _'She betrayed us but she saved my life.'_

Newt looked surprised. _'Really?'_

 _'Yeah. She pushed me away from a piece of_ _falling ceiling, it hit her instead.'_

 _'Wow. I'm sorry Tommy. I had no clue.'_

 _'How were you supposed to? I am the one who can read minds, not you.'_

Newt snorted. _'What happened to Jorge and Brenda? I haven't seen them around.'_ He asked hoping to change the subject.

Thomas shrugged. _'I don't know. I haven't seen them anywhere. I guess they were part of the simulation.'_

 _'I hope it's more than that.'_ Newt sighed. _'We could really use their bloody fighting ability right now.'_

 _'Yeah, me too.'_

"Really you two? Again?" Minho exclaimed, making them jump. "I'm starting to think you don't like me." He pouted.

"No it's not that!" Thomas said, thinking Minho was serious.

Newt rolled his eyes. "So what? Can we not have a bloody conversation without Min Min, or does it upset him?" He smirked.

Minho huffed. "Don't call me Min Min."

"Oh. I'm sorry did I insult you again Min Min?"

Thomas and Chuck stifled their laughter with their hands. Minho stood and walked off, stopping to pick up his plate of food.

"Wow Newt." Thomas said. "That was hilarious."

"You really ticked him off." Chuck stated smiling.

"Oh he'll get over it. I'll just bring him extra dessert and he'll forgive me." Newt said chuckling.

They finished eating and went to the main hall. Arthur gave them a quick speech on how he expected them to act around the female group, then they loaded into the vans and left.

* * *

They arrived at the rendezvous point an hour later; the female group was already there as their building was closer. Everyone filed out, Arthur walked off to talk to his second-in-command.

Teresa ran over to Thomas, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay Tom." She said.

Thomas awkwardly pushed her off him, not used to people being so close to him. "Yeah, you too."

She looked hurt. "What's wrong Tom?"

Minho snorted. "How about the fact you betrayed us?"

Teresa turned to him, her hands on her hips. "I didn't betray you. W.I.C.K.E.D was good, wasn't it? I was right in the end. If anything you all betrayed me."

"That's why the whole group picked one side and you chose to go against us, and let's not forget the Scorch. You tried to kill Thomas! Don't even try to say you knew he would live because I know you didn't."

"Both of you bloody calm down." Newt sighed. "Minho, that's all behind us. She is working with us now and that's all that matters okay?"

"How do we know that?" Minho huffed. "She could be lying again."

"Why would she? What does she have to gain? I saw her name on the bloody key card. She has an ability too. I never got to see what it was, but that doesn't make it any less true, she is against them. If you don't trust her, trust me and try to get along." Minho sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Now we should probably talk to the rest of the bloody group." He told everyone.

 _'Tommy talk to Teresa, see what she has to say. We're going to need all the help we can get.'_ He saw Thomas nod. _'And seriously, stop listening to my bloody thoughts.'_ Thomas smirked, making Newt chuckle knowing that last request was going to be ignored.

* * *

Newt along with the rest of the group walked into the building.

"Newt!" Arthur called motioning him over. Newt broke away from the group, walking up to him. Arthur was talking to a man with dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, and shaved black hair. He wore a black army style jacket, black slightly baggy pants, and black combat boots. "This is Marcus, he's my second-in-command."

Marcus held out his hand, which Newt shook. "You must be the dreamer." Newt raised an eyebrow. "We were just talking about why the plans were changed. Artie here says it's because you dreamt it. Is that correct?"

Newt nodded. "Yes sir."

"And all your dreams have come true?"

"So far sir."

Marcus nodded. "That's all I need to know. I just wanted to make sure Artie isn't chickening out."

Arthur sighed. "Please don't call me that."

Marcus smiled. "That's all kid. You can go back to your group now."

Newt nodded and went back to his group.

* * *

Thomas returned an hour later.

 _'How did it go?'_ Newt thought.

 _'Fine I guess. She is really sorry but I just can't fully trust her yet.'_

Newt nodded. _'That's understandable. It will take a while for any of us to trust her after the bloody Scorch.'_

 _'She also told me what ability she has.'_

Newt looked intrigued. _'Really? What does she have?'_

 _'Memory Manipulation. She is the reason we can't remember anything.'_

 _'What about those who got their memories back?'_

 _'All fake.'_

Newt looked shocked. _'Wow.'_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'Can she give them back?'_

 _'She can but she doesn't want to until after the war. She's worried that everyone will be too distraught from finding out their memories are fake to focus on the war, and we just don't have enough time to give everyone their memories back.'_

 _'Don't worry I won't bloody tell anyone.'_

 _'I know you won't, but I'm worried how they will react after the war. They already think Teresa will betray us again. When they find out she is the reason we can't remember anything, they'll be furious.'_

 _'We'll worry about it when the time comes Tommy. Right now we should focus on winning this war.'_

Thomas smiled. _'You're right. Thanks Mama Newt.'_

 _'Your wel- wait. What did you just bloody call me?'_

Thomas laughed loudly catching the attention of some of the closer Gladers. _'Mama Newt. Minho called you that when we were talking on the bus.'_

 _'But why?'_

 _'Because you're wise and supportive and extremely overprotective.'_

Newt sighed. _'Don't ever bloody call me that again.'_

 _'Fine.'_ Newt turned to find Minho. _'Mama Newt.'_

Newt spun back around. "Tommy!" He yelled out loud. Thomas' eyes widened and he took off running.

"Get back here!" Newt yelled running after him. Even with his limp he was still keeping up with Thomas and even beginning to catch up to him.

"No can do!" Thomas called back.

Minho, Alby, Gally, and Chuck sighed. "He better hope Newt doesn't catch up to him or he's in for an ear full." Alby sighed, the others nodding in agreement.

Clint and Jeff took off after the two running Gladers yelling at Newt for running with his limp. Minho, Alby, Gally, and Chuck just shook their heads and went inside the building.

 **A/N: Thank you so much AG2000 for proofreading! You had your work cut out for you in this one!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for your lovely Reviews, Favorites, and Follows, and thank you for all who read this far! Your support is greatly appreciated!**

"May I have your attention please." Arthur called silencing everyone. "We will all be leaving for the facility in thirty minutes. Finish all your preparations. When we arrive, everyone take your places. We won't be able to talk again once we get there so I wish you all the best." Everyone nodded. The room suddenly felt grim, everyone looked around wondering who wouldn't make it through the war. Some of the Gladers and Group B were crying and hugging, wishing each other good luck.

Thirty minutes later, Newt walked over to Chuck. "Looks like you're with me." Chuck nodded, smiling sadly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Remember when we get there, lay low and stay with me. Okay?" Chuck nodded. They all loaded in the vans and left.

* * *

Two hours of driving later, they arrived at the facility. This one was way bigger than the one Newt and the Gladers were in. The building could be seen over the trees surrounding it, making them feel like ants.

"Okay, everyone out." The driver said. "And remember, lay low until you hear from the leader of your group." Everyone nodded and filed out.

They were in the woods just outside the facility. It was late in the afternoon; the sky was a burnt orange. Newt didn't really know anyone in his group, some of the boys he talked to once or twice but they all either died early on or stayed with their own small group of friends back in the Glade, so Newt never got to really know them. The other three groups were surrounding the other sides of the facility hoping to close them in.

His group stepped out of the woods only to be surrounded by government guards. "How did they know we were gonna be here?" A Glader asked.

Newt stepped in front of Chuck just in case they decided to start shooting. It may have been a while, but Newt still remembered his promise to Thomas.

"I don't know," another said. "Someone must 'ave told 'em."

"Someone betrayed us!?" A girl from Group B exclaimed.

"Everyone get ready!" Their leader finally said, snapping out of his shock. Both sides raised their weapons. "Fire!"

Within seconds the entire area was filled with the sounds of gunfire. One by one people fell, both sides fighting furiously. The government had the upper hand as they had the numbers and the higher grade weapons. Newt's group was supposed to have the element of surprise, but it seemed that was taken away by the traitor.

Soon enough, Newt had to take cover at the back of the group to reload, when he spotted the dark figure from his dream. He looked over at Chuck to make sure he was safe, and seeing him take cover in the woods, Newt followed the figure to a small alley in between the buildings that Newt's group secured. The figure looked back for one second as they came upon a dead end. The sun was shining in Newt's eyes, making him unable to see the figure's face. The person screamed something, but Newt couldn't hear over the alarms and gunfire.

Forgetting all about the ending of his dream, Newt started forward, only being able to take two steps before the entire alley lit up. He felt as if someone threw him into a fire, the force of the explosion knocking him off his feet as his entire world went black.

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of explosions. He had been dragged to an unknown area. He was surrounded by the walls of the building but he could still see the sky, as if they forgot to put a roof on when making it. He must have been in the center of the building, where they trained those who had abilities. It was early morning, no earlier than seven o'clock; he must have been out all night.

Newt attempted to sit but fell back gasping in pain. It hurt to even move his head. How was he going to get out of this one? "So you're finally up?" A familiar voice said.

Newt risked moving his head to get a better look at whoever spoke. It was the figure from before, and from the pitch of the voice he could tell it was a female. She had her back turned to him, fiddling with something he couldn't see.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice painfully scratchy. The woman finished with whatever she was doing and turned around. Newt knew who she was immediately. "Celia?" He gasped.

"Hey Newt." She smiled.

"What's going on? Why were you bloody sneaking around?"

Celia snorted. "Don't you see? No, of course not. You're the one who only sees the good in people. No matter how bad they really are, you always believe in them." She mocked. "Well, I hate to break it to you but I was the one who set off that bomb. I'm the one who told them where we would be. I am the traitor, and now you are my hostage."

"Why would you do this? Your brother has bloody abilities too."

"It was Bryon's fault Mom and Dad died. Him and his special abilities." She spat. "He tortured them!"

"But you said you didn't blame him."

"Biggest lie of my life. I was only pretending because no one would expect precious little believer Celia, who just wanted what was best for her brother. I was working with the government this entire time, trying to find a way to get rid of his special abilities so Mom and Dad will finally be at peace." Her face was pulled into a sneer, but she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

She flinched and put her hand to her ear, which Newt noticed had a communication device. "Yes sir? Got it." She let her hand fall from her ear and go to her gun, aiming it at Newt. "Sorry love, but they won't take the offer for your life. Say bye-bye."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading! You are truly a life saver!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while both AG2000 and I were super busy these past few weeks. I hope you like this chapter!**

"Bye-bye" someone said from behind Newt. A gun went off and Newt closed his eyes. He opened them a second later to see Celia on the ground, blood pooled on the floor from a wound Newt couldn't see, her eyes open and glazed over. She was dead.

"Newt!" He heard the person scream. A short figure walked into his field of vision. It was Chuck, covered in dirt, soot, and sweat. He was dressed in their black uniform and holding a gun, looking much more mature than Newt remembered ever seeing him. "Come on! Get up Newt! You have to get up!" An explosion went off rather close to them.

Chuck put his gun down and bent over to grab Newt under his arms, pulling him into a sitting position and attempting to drag him to safety. Newt screamed as pain shot through his entire body. "Get out of here Chuck." He choked out as another explosion went off making his ears ring. "Just leave me and run."

"No way Shank." Chuck said. "You're getting out of this. We need you. Alby, Thomas, Minho, me- even Gally." He choked back a sob. "Gally and Thomas would kill each other without you. Minho will end up in jail, and I wouldn't know what to do!"

Newt chuckled but groaned as it hurt his ribs and throat. "I'm sorry Chuck. I can't stand, and you can't bloody drag me back to the Med Tent. I promised Tommy you would be safe so go."

Chuck ignored him and dragged him even faster as another explosion went off even closer, making some debris fall from the walls surrounding them. Newt used the last of his strength to squirm out of Chuck's grip. "Go!" He yelled.

Chuck froze for a second, knowing it would be futile to drag someone twice his size so far. "Fine, but I'm getting someone to come back and get you!" He yelled as he ran off.

Newt smiled at Chuck's retreating figure before letting the pain pull him into blissfull unconciousness. He wasn't aware when Arthur, Thomas, Gally, and Minho returned for him, nor was he able to warn them once more about his dream when they retreated through the woods to the fields.

* * *

He woke three days later. Opening his eyes, he groaned as the afternoon sun leaked through the thin sheets of the makeshift Med Tent. "Good, you're awake." Jeff said, walking up to him. "You've been out of it for three days. How do you feel?"

Newt, realizing he really didn't feel any pain, slowly sat up. "Fine." He looked around the room, immediately noticing the missing presence. "Where is Clint?"

Jeff looked at his feet. "He's gone. He was shot down trying to heal someone."

Newt lowered his gaze. "I'm so sorry."

"There's no need. He died for a good cause, that's all that matters."

Chuck entered the tent, looking down at his feet sadly. "Jeff? How's New-" He looked up at Newt and smiled. "Newt! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Newt returned the smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Chuck." The curly haired boy nodded, practically beaming. "Where are we? It's awfully quiet."

"We had to retreat to the fields. We were outnumbered and outgunned." Jeff said.

Newt's eyes widened. "We what!?" He screeched. "Where is Arthur?"

Jeff sighed, knowing not to get between an angry Newt and the source of said anger. "He's at a meeting in his tent right now. We need a strategy for when the government catches up to us."

Newt nodded and stood, almost falling over when he shifted his weight to his bad foot. His limp was worse than usual, almost as bad as when he first injured his foot back in the simulation, he must have landed on it wrong when he was sent flying.

He stormed over to Arthur's tent. All eyes turned to him as he marched in; Arthur stood up, shocked. "Newt, you're awake!"

Newt walked up to Arthur, his face scrunched in anger. "How dare you!?"

Arthur looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

One of Arthur's guards stepped in front of Newt. "Hey man, calm down."

Newt shifted his gaze to the guard. "Get out of my bloody way right now or you will never be able to move again." The guard gulped and backed away. "I told you what would happen if we fought in the fields! Why would you even think about coming here?"

"Because we were outnumbered."

"You could have gone anywhere else!"

"This was the closest place, plus we could lose the government guards in the woods."

"We are all going to die if we fight here!"

"They know the risks."

"How can you talk like that? They're people not bloody puppets!"

"I know that!" Arthur yelled. "I lost many of my men, too many to even count! Marcus died for me. His last words were 'You must win this war. You must save them'. I witnessed endless deaths while you took a three day nap!"

Newt narrowed his eyes, his next words were spoken unnervingly soft. "And you're really going to risk more?"

"If I have to!"

"You're so bloody selfish! This is about your nephew! You think you failed him so you're going to risk everyone's life chasing someone who is probably dead!"

Arthur's face turned red. "That's enough! You are dismissed, I want you to leave this bloody camp now!"

Newt turned around. "Don't worry, I'm already gone!" He said as he left. Thomas, Chuck, Minho, Gally, and Jeff were all standing outside looking shocked. "I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it." He walked off, grabbing his things out of the Med Tent and heading back towards where he hoped was the base.

* * *

"Newt wait!" He heard Minho yell.

"Go back Minho." Newt called back.

"No way. Listen Newt, he does care about more than his nephew."

"Yeah. He cares about getting revenge on the government."

Minho shook his head. "No. He wants to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. He wants to keep people like us safe."

Newt snorted. "Coulda fooled me."

Minho grabbed Newt's shoulders, stopping him. "He cares about every single one of us. I could see that throughout these past few days. Every time someone was gunned down, it affected him. "

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"It's true, and you know what? He cares about you the most. He sees his nephew in you, and he would do anything to keep you safe."

"Oh so that's why he didn't accept the offer? That's why he left me to die?"

Minho looked confused. "What offer?"

"He didn't tell you? I was a hostage, Celia gave him some kind of offer for my life and he decided to let me die. If it wasn't for Chuck I would be dead."

Minho shook his head. "Newt there was no offer. Chuck noticed you were gone and then the bomb went off. He ran over to the alley thinking you were there and found your gun. He found the hidden door and followed it to you. When Arthur found out you were hurt and possibly dying, he took off ahead of us to find you." Newt's eyes widened. "He was so scared you would die. For the first two days he wouldn't leave your side. He only left today because his guards forced him to make a plan for when the government attacked."

"But Celia said-" He trailed off. "I don't understand. Then why did he send me away?"

"That I don't know."

Newt's eyes widened in realization. "He knows something." He spun back towards the camp. "He knows something I don't and is trying to protect me." He spun back towards Minho, grabbing his shoulder's. "We have to go back. Now!"

Minho nodded and they began running back, just as an explosion went off at the camp site.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading! This story would be rubbish without you!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited for you to read this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Also is anyone interested in drawing a cover photo? I would really like one however I can't draw for the life of me so I thought I would ask you guys. I was thinking if I got enough people (Which would be like two or more XD) I could make it a contest and y'all can send me the link to your drawings and I will pick my favorite. The winner will be given credit in the dicription box, and my profile. If you are interested please tell me!**

Newt and Minho arrived back at the camp, freezing at the state of their group. It was complete chaos. Half of the group was fighting the government guards and half ran about putting out fires and helping the injured. Minho and Newt ran to help; both grabbed their weapons and began fighting. Some of the Gladers and Group B used the fire to their advantage, setting rags filled with rocks on fire and chucking them at the guards.

Soon enough the government guards retreated, nursing bullet wounds and burns. They had underestimated Newt's group, yes they had retreated last time, but that was because there was a traitor telling their enemy what their plan was. Now they had a whole new strategy and they were determined to win this war.

Newt's group slowly began gaining the upper hand. They were finally out of the fields and back over by the buildings. Suddenly an alarm went off in the building, shots sounded over the alarm and scientists ran out screaming.

Both sides froze in shock, but seeing as the only ones affected was the government, Newt's group went back to firing hoping to finally win this war. More people ran out screaming as two figures, a man and a woman both wearing Newt's group's uniform, exited.

They were shooting the government guards from the opposite side, successfully trapping their enemy. The battle raged on for hours, one by one the guards fell on both sides until every last government guard shooting at them was taken down.

"Thank you." Arthur said to the two newcomers.

"Don't thank us yet _hermano._ We still have to defeat the leader. He went through experiments to get special abilities like some of you but he kinda lost his sanity along the way. He will be difficult to defeat but we can take him." The man said as they both walked toward the group.

Thomas' jaw dropped. "Jorge? Brenda? You're real!?"

"Of course we're real." Brenda said.

"I thought you were just part of the simulation."

"Well you thought wrong _muchacho_." Jorge said smirking. "Let's save catch up for later. Right now we have a war to win."

They all cheered and marched to the top of the building. Arthur, Brenda, Jorge, Thomas, and Newt were in the front. Thomas and Newt stood protectively in front of Chuck, making sure he was covered at all times.

"You guys ready?" Brenda asked as they stood in front of the door. They all nodded, albeit some reluctantly. "Good." She kicked the door down and they all barged in, guns raised.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The man behind the desk said.

"Ratman." Thomas said as he, Newt, and Minho took a step closer to the man. "I should have known."

Janson obviously didn't like being called Ratman as his face dropped in a sneer. "Ah yes. The 'Ivy Trio', you three were the most annoying of all the Gladers."

"Slim it." Minho said. "We aren't here to chat."

"Oh, yes." Ratman said. "You're here to kill me. How cute."

"Don't talk so high and mighty when you are at a clear disadvantage." Arthur said.

"Disadvantage? What disadvantage?"

"You are outnumbered and unarmed." Arthur stated.

"Yes, but I have something even better." Ratman looked straight at Newt. "Can you aim at Chuck instead Newton?"

Newt was unable to control himself as he turned around and aimed at Chuck who looked terrified.

"Newt?" Chuck asked hesitantly. "Why?"

Newt wasn't even able to tell Chuck what was happening, he just hoped they would find out he was being controlled and didn't just assume he betrayed them.

Thomas, who was still listening to Newt's thoughts, heard it all. "He's controlling Newt."

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Correct you are! You can thank the research from the simulation on that."

"You weren't trying to get rid of all special abilities. You were trying to take them for yourself." Arthur said.

"Exactly! I never despised their abilities. I saw the power they hold, and I wanted that power. Just think about it, if I had all their abilities I could be in control of everything and everyone. No one would dare to stand in my way."

Minho took a step towards Dr. Janson. "Uh, Uh, Uh. If you take one more step, I'll have Newton shoot poor little Chuckie." He threatened making Minho stop.

Thomas glared at Ratman, knowing he couldn't do anything to protect them. Dr. Janson noticed and his smile grew. "How about we make this even more interesting." He looked right at Thomas. "Tommy." He mocked. "You want to save Chuck right? Well then aim your gun at Newt." Thomas was unable to stop himself from doing as Ratman said.

"Now this just got interesting." Ratman cackled. "Will Thomas let his little bro die at the hands of his friend or will he kill his friend and save his little brother? Decisions, decisions." He smirked. "It would be so easy to just shoot him. You've already done it once. Haven't you?" Everyone's eyes widened, this was news to all but Alby who continued to glare at Janson.

Ratman look pleased. "Oh, you didn't know? How lovely." His smirk widened. "Newt had the Flare so after they escaped W.I.C.K.E.D, he left to stay with the Cranks so he wouldn't hurt his friends. Thomas and Minho tried to convince him to come back with them but he refused, so they left him at the Crank Palace alone."

"But that was the last time we saw him. What does this have to do with Thomas shooting Newt?" Minho asked.

"Oh, it has everything to do with it. You see, that was the last time you saw Newt but not the last time Thomas did. On his way back to W.I.C.K.E.D he saw a group of Cranks and not that far away was none other than Newton himself." Minho stiffened. "Thomas got out of the van to talk to Newt, get him to come with them, but it was all for naught." He laughed. "Little Newton said some very hurtful things and begged Thomas to kill him."

All eyes turned towards Newt. "Did you know how he got his limp?" Most shook their heads. Only the Gladers who were actually in the Glade at the time didn't. "He tried to commit suicide. Climbed halfway up the Maze wall and jumped. He begged Thomas to kill him so he didn't become like the other Cranks. Still Thomas couldn't do it so Newt tackled him and told him if Thomas didn't kill him, he would kill Thomas. I remember Newt's last words 'Please Tommy please'. So sad. So sad." Ratman pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"So what do you have to gain telling us that?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see your faces. So sad, so shocked, so angry." He turned back to Thomas and Newt. "So who will it be?"

"How about I shoot you? I bet you will die faster than you can command them." Minho said, raising his gun.

"Uh-Uh. If you kill me they will be stuck like that forever. Just emotionless puppets." Ratman said smirking.

Minho dropped his gun. "What do you want from us?"

Ratman chuckled. "I want you to finish testing of course. I still need your abilities. I only got one of them from the last simulation."

"No way are we doing that again."

"Then one of them will die." Ratman said, not noticing Brenda sneaking up behind him.

"And what if we go along with you?" Minho asked keeping him distracted.

"Then I will give them their free will back." He finished right as Brenda stood behind him readying her gun.

"It's an easy choi-" He never got to finish as Brenda shot him.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur yelled. "What about Newt and Thomas?"

Brenda huffed. "They'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my special ability is Cosmic Awareness which means I can sense danger. I didn't sense any danger then, he was just bluffing."

They looked over at Thomas and Newt who seemed to be having a mental conversation yet again. Thomas nodded and Newt quickly left the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Where is he going?" Minho asked Thomas coldly.

"He's leaving, he was sent away. Remember?" Thomas stated. "And with people knowing his secret, he doesn't think he should stay."

Minho nodded, turning to leave. "Listen Minho, we meant to tell you. We really did, but we just got so busy with the war. We were gonna tell you after."

Minho nodded once more. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to find Newt. If we let him go now, we might never see him again."

* * *

Newt was walking down the now quiet halls. He had to leave; he clearly wasn't wanted and now everyone knew his big secret. He stopped walking and leaned against the walls, slowly sliding down to sit on the ground. How could he ever face them again? His attempted suicide was what he was most ashamed about, and now everyone knew.

 _'And Minho.'_ Newt thought. ' _He knows what Tommy did. What is he going to do?'_ His question was answered by heavy footsteps.

"Please leave." Newt said. "I don't want to be around anyone right now."

Minho huffed. "Not even the friend you lied to?"

Newt looked up. "Look Minho-"

"You're sorry. You meant to tell me after the war."

Newt raised an eyebrow. "Did Tommy tell you that or can you suddenly read minds?"

Minho chuckled. "He told me before I left." Newt nodded. "I want you to know I don't blame you or Thomas."

"You're not mad?" Newt asked shocked. "Even though I broke my promise?"

"No I'm not. I just wish you told me instead of Ratman."

"Well in my defense. I didn't expect him to say that."

Minho chuckled. "Do you want to head back now?"

Newt shook his head. "I'm just going to sneak out."

"Why?"

"I was told to leave. Remember?" Newt scoffed. "Plus I don't think I can face them again now that they know."

Minho sighed. "You can't do this Newt."

"Do what?"

"Don't think I don't know. You're running away again. Just like with the Crank Palace." Newt flinched. "You care too much, and when people find out something about you that you don't like you run away."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Minho exclaimed. "Now. You are going to go back to our group, and if anyone dares to say anything about that incident that you don't like, Anything at all, you tell Thomas or me or even Gally. We will always be there to help."

Newt nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Minho stood. "Let's get out of here."

Newt smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you all for Reviewing, Faving, and Following!**

They walked back to the group; everyone turned to look at them as they entered. Newt self consciously shrank into himself. Minho grabbed his arm and walked into the room towards Thomas, Arthur, Chuck, and Brenda.

"Hey." Minho greeted.

Chuck turned towards the two with tears in his eyes. He ran to Newt and hugged him. "I thought you left."

Newt stiffened for a second before awkwardly hugging back. "I was going to, but Minho talked me out of it." He chuckled, making Chuck laugh as well.

"Well I'm happy you're staying. Like I said earlier we would be lost without you." He then looked worried. "You are staying. Right?"

Newt nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He winced and looked at Arthur. "If that's alright with you."

Arthur nodded smiling. "Stay as long as you like."

Minho scoffed. "As if we'd let him leave. I mean he nearly died twice in a week. Someone needs to look after him." He said, playfully punching Newt's arm.

Arthur chuckled. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"What are we going to do with all the information from the experaments?" Brenda asked. "We can't let them fall into the wrong hands."

"We are going to burn them along with this building and the experiment sites. Luckily they thought it would be too risky to store the results on any of their technology." Arthur replied.

The group agreed and quickly left the building, Arthur stayed behind to plant the explosives. When he returned and everyone was a safe distance away, Arthur pulled out the remote to detonate the bombs.

"Not so fast." Bryon said. He walked to the front of the group, pointing his gun at Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Finishing what my sister started." He replied. "Now put the remote down."

"And why would I do that?"

Bryon sneered and grabbed Chuck, aiming the gun at his head. "Because if you don't you might as well say bye-bye to Chuck."

"Leave him alone." Thomas said. "He did nothing."

Bryon scoffed. "He killed my sister!"

"She was trying to kill me!" Newt said. "Just because she was a bloody traitor doesn't mean you have to be!"

Bryon looked shocked for a second, then began laughing loudly. It reminded Newt of the Cranks back at the Crank Palace. "You have no clue do you?" He said still laughing. "No, of course you don't. Celia always was a good actress."

Newt looked taken aback. "What?"

"She never wanted to betray this group. Never wanted to hurt anybody, but when her little brother came to her begging for help she couldn't say no."

"She seemed pretty serious to me when she aimed a bloody gun at my head." Newt mumbled.

"Do you really think that if she wanted to shoot you, you would still be alive?" He scoffed. "No. Chuck didn't save you, she hesitated. If she really was a traitor you would both be dead."

"Why are you telling us this?"

Bryon shrugged. "Guilt I guess." He said hardly sounding guilty. "I never meant for her to die, but oh well. Sacrifices have to be made."

Arthur looked shocked. "Bryon, why are you doing this? You have abilities too."

"They said they would take away my ability. You think I wanted this- this curse!?" He shouted. "My parents are dead because of me! Because they couldn't handle my power! If I can get rid of my ability then they will finally love me."

"They do love you!" Newt said.

"How would you know?"

"Your sister told me. As I'm sure she told you a thousand times. This is not the way to silence your bloody guilty conscience."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Bryon moved to aim the gun at Newt.

Chuck grabbed the hand with the gun, twisting it so Bryon was forced to drop it. The gun went off, shooting a hole in the ground a few inches away from Chuck's foot.

Bryon spun on him, growling. "You little brat!"

Arthur aimed his gun at Bryon. "Not so fast." He said making Bryon turn to him. "If you take another step I will shoot."

Bryon smiled. "Do it. I would rather die than live the rest of my life a freak."

Arthur looked hesitant. "Please don't do this Bryon. No one blames you."

"But I blame myself. In a way isn't that worse?" Bryon took a step closer to Arthur, pulling out a knife. "Shoot!" He screamed. "Just shoot!"

Arthur shook his head. "Bryon this isn't you. I've known you all your life. I raised you. Please don't do this."

Bryon ran closer holding the knife. "Kill me or I'll kill you! Do it!" He said raising the knife.

Arthur lowered his gun and closed his eyes. "I can't."

Bryon brought down the knife. The sound of a gunshot and a body falling to the ground made Arthur open his eyes. Bryon was bleeding from a bullet wound to his head. Newt was standing behind the fallen man, still holding his gun up.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked. Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you two were close but I couldn't let him kill you."

Arthur shook his head. "No need to apologize. You did the right thing." He sighed looking at Bryon and pressed the button on the remote, causing the building to alight. "I'm sorry I was such a coward. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or your sister like I promised."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading! Without you I would not have as many people liking this!**

 **A/N: TO GUEST WHO REVIEWED ABOUT THE COVER PICTURE! I would love to see what you come up with if you still are interested! Just send me a link to it when you are done! (Preferably a site that I trust like deviantart or even Tumblr, but any works as long as I am able to download it and have a name to credit! If you don't have either of these, please tell me what site you would rather use so I may check it out!)**


	17. Chapter 16

It Wasn't Real

Chapter 16

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all your reviwes, favorites, and follows! This is another "Someone talks to another about events in the book" Chapter. This is the last one so hang in there, I know these get boring and obnoxious but it needed to be done I think. I really hate writing them as I never feel creative when I do but I hope it at least sounds midly good. Enjoy!**

 **Also I would like to thank (Not at all sarcastically, I promise.) Maze-Runner10 for making me aware that my story is going a bit too fast. I understand where you are coming from and I appreciate your constructive critism. The reason it seems to fly by is because it's all in Newt's P.O.V and most of the days are repetitive like the training and the time in the Government facility at the beginning. I didn't want to bore anyone with repetitive chapters so I just skipped most of the boring stuff and hopefully got into the interesting stuff. At the end of the story, I have already written "Missing scenes" from others P.O.V as extras. For example I already have a Thomas sees Chuck right after he wakes up from the simulation scene written and ready to go! I hope this doesn't sound rude as I wasn't trying to be at all. Thank you once again and I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters of It Wasn't Real.**

They arrived back at the facility, this time with the girls. The moment they stepped out of the van, Minho walked up to Thomas and Newt.

"You two. Talk, now." He said grabbing their hands and dragging them to an unused room in the back of the building, slamming the door behind them. "I know Janson said what happened back in the simulation, but I want to hear it from you two." Thomas nodded, looking over at Newt having another mental conversation.

Minho huffed angrily. "And out loud if you will."

Thomas and Newt both winced. "Okay." Thomas said. "Lawrence and I were on our way back to W.I.C.K.E.D when we drove past a group of Cranks. We ignored them at first as they didn't notice us, but after we crashed the car escaping from three other cars, I had time to really look. Standing twenty feet away from me was Newt. He wasn't with the rest of the Cranks fighting each other; he was standing off to the side just staring at us."

Thomas sighed. "I yelled at Lawrence to stop the van and after a lot of yelling, he finally did. I got out of the van and walked toward Newt. He really did look like a Crank; his clothes were torn and his body was covered with scratches and bruises, but his eyes were the scariest part, they were filled with madness. I thought I was already too late to talk to him."

Thomas stopped, feeling his throat constrict as he attempted to hold back tears. Minho was already slightly crying at the emotion of one friend and the brutal description of the other. Newt put a hand of Thomas' shoulder. "Do you want me to take over?"

Thomas shook his head. "No I need to finish." He cleared his throat. "I asked him if he remembered me, his face showed recognition and I thought he was still the level headed Newt I knew, but when he spoke his voice was filled with hatred. He told me that he remembered me. That I came to the Crank Palace just to rub the fact that I didn't read the note in his face."

"The note?" Minho asked.

"Kill me. If you have ever been my friend, kill me." Newt said emotionlessly, looking at the ground. "I gave it to Tommy after I found out I wasn't immune."

Thomas returned to the story. "I begged Newt to come back with us. Told him we could cure him. I even offered to tie him up if it made him feel better, but that only made him angrier. He yelled at me for being a traitor, said he hated me and he always did."

Newt winced. "I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry I knew you didn't." He turned his attention back to Minho. "I tried to reason with him. Get him to calm down so Lawrence wouldn't shoot him, but it was no use. He suddenly screamed and tackled me. He asked me if I expected a hug or a sit and talk. When I told him I didn't he told me how he got his limp."

Minho stiffened, and Newt moved to wrap his arms around both Thomas and Minho, who sat on either side of him. "I begged Tommy to kill me."

"But I couldn't." Thomas sighed.

"So I threatened him, told him that I would shoot him if he didn't shoot me."

"After he screamed at me to kill him, he suddenly became calm. His eyes cleared and he looked as if he never had the Flare in the first place, and what he said to me was so sad, so desperate that I couldn't say no." Thomas couldn't say it; those words that back in the simulation made him kill his best friend.

"Please Tommy, please." Newt whispered, finally giving in and letting the tears fall.

Thomas closed his eyes. "I pulled the trigger, I had to. I never looked back; never saw for myself what I had just done. If I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Minho sighed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for either of you. I never questioned it when Thomas came back looking haunted. I just assumed it had to do with everything we had been through, not that you killed Newt."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Thomas said.

After a few more moments of silence, Newt released them and stood up. "How about we head back. All this crying and hugging makes me feel like a girl."

"You're not a girl?" Minho asked feigning surprise, Thomas let out a shocked snort.

Newt shoved him. "Slim it, Shuckface."

 **A/N: Thank you AG200 for proofreading!**


	18. Chapter 17

It Wasn't Real

Chapter 17

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Faved, and Followed! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Update! I'm so sorry! I uploaded the file of this chapter before AG2000 reviewed it! Here is the reviewed chapter!**

It's been a month since the battle ended, and Bryon was killed. No one has seen Arthur since he returned from searching for his nephew Samuel in the other government building without so much as a clue. However, since he lost his best friend, his niece and nephew, and failed at finding the other nephew, everyone just gave him his space. Until finally, Newt decided enough was enough and headed to Arthur's room to hopefully talk to him.

"Arthur?" He knocked on the door. "Are you there?" Hearing no response he knocked harder. "Arthur. I know you have been through a lot, but they really need you right now. No one knows what is going to happen now that the Government has been destroyed and they're scared. We don't know what to do." The door slowly opened, making Newt take a few steps back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Arthur ignored him and walked down the hall. Newt watched him leave sadly. He was the one who had killed Bryon after all. He was the reason Arthur was like this. He sighed and followed the older Brit back to the group.

They were all whispering and staring as Arthur walked to the front. "Attention please." He called, everyone immediately became quiet. "As you all know, we need a new leader to govern the country. Now this is usually decided by the former leader. However, since the leader is no longer able to, it is your decision. As I feel I am no longer able to lead, you must chose someone who you believe will lead this country corectly and with the morals of our people. I hope you chose wisely ." With that Arthur left, heading back to his room.

A shocked silence permeated the air before it erupted into chaos. People were shocked and confused. Why had their leader, who stayed with them through thick and thin when others would have run away, abandon them now?

While Thomas, Minho, and Alby tried to calm everyone, Newt decided to confront Arthur for the second time that day. He stormed up to the door, his limp more prominent as he was putting so much pressure into each step. He knocked on the dark, wooden door as hard as he could. "Arthur! Let me in!" The door opened and Newt stomped in, shutting it behind him. Arthur retreated behind his desk.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Arthur ignored his outburst. "Would you like to sit? All that stomping can't have been good for your leg." Newt froze at the lack of emotion in the normally fiery man.

"No I would not like to bloody sit!" Newt scoffed. "Why would you do that to them!?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, you know what! You left them, after all they've been through. You left them when they needed you most!"

"They don't need me."

Newt scoffed. "You have got to be shucking kidding me. They would have never made it past the woods without you. Heck, they would have all gotten bloody killed trying to save us. If they even chose to save us at all." He sighed. "Trust me. They need you."

"No they don't!" Arthur finally snapped. "Don't you see!? Hundreds were killed under my watch! My own niece and nephew betrayed me!"

"Yes, but many more lived, and your niece and nephew were just misguided grieving teenagers. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have listened, like you said. Why do I never listen!?"

Newt sighed and walked over to Arthur, pulling him into an awkward hug. "No, don't you do this. Don't you dare! It's not your fault."

Arthur hugged him back, for some reason unknown to him it reminded him of the times he hugged his sister to calm her when they were running away from gang members out on the streets. "Yes it was. First my sister, brother-in-law, and nephew and now this."

"No. You can't think like that. You know back in the maze, I was in charge of this runner, Johann. He wanted to go off on his own, I told him not to that we had to stick together. I only turned around for one moment to chart and when I turned back, he was gone. I searched and screamed for him but he didn't answer. When it was time to head back I had no choice but to leave him. I never saw him again, and I kept thinking 'What if I had been more aware? Had been faster? Looked longer?' blamed myself for his death although no one blamed me. Three days later I did something I would regret for the rest of my life."

Arthur froze when he felt Newt put more weight on his right foot, picking his left up slightly. "You jumped?" He asked, already knowing the answer thanks to Ratman but still afraid to hear Newt confirm it.

Newt nodded. "Yeah, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret my stupidity." He backed away and looked Arthur in the eye. "You are the only one who can turn this country around. No one else but you and you know it." He sighed sadly. "Think about Samuel, what about him?"

Arthur stiffened, then sighed and nodded. "We will see what they think. If I get voted then I will take over."

Newt smiled making Arthur smile as well. "Thank you."

Newt turned around and headed back to the group, telling them the news. The voting took only a few hours as most everyone decided to vote for Arthur. Only a few selfish people voted for themselves, and some, being more childish and unhelpful, voted for the various food items on their plate.

Arthur was called in for the news. "By unanimous vote," Thomas began. "You, Arthur, are the new leader." Arthur smiled and nodded saying a quick thank you.

Newt looked over at Thomas. _'Is Teresa ready to break the news?'_ He asked mentally.

Thomas winced. _'Yeah. Now is the best time I guess.'_

Thomas turned to Teresa mentally speaking to her before she turned to the crowd getting their attention. "Excuse me everyone! By now those who have gotten their memories back in the simulation may have realized that their memories don't match up with what really happened." She sighed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that is because you never got your memories returned." The crowd looked shocked but before they could do anything Teresa continued. "Now before you say anything, I would like you to know I am the reason your memories were taken in the first place and I can give them back."

The crowd once again erupted into chaos.

 **A/N: Thank you to AG2000 for proofreading!**


	19. Chapter 18

It Wasn't Real

Chapter 18

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewd, favorited, and followed! I hope you like this chapter!**

"Everyone calm down!" Arthur called, silencing them. "I know you are upset about your memories. I would be too, but yelling won't solve anything. Teresa said she could return your memories. Your real ones."

"Why should we trust her?" One of the Gladers yelled.

"Yeah. She betrayed us in the simulation. How are we supposed to know she isn't planning anything!?" Another exclaimed. Many Gladers shouted in agreement.

"I'll go first!" Thomas exclaimed. "She wanted to hurt me most. If I return unharmed you will know she isn't planning anything." Everyone reluctantly agreed.

Arthur turned to Teresa. "What will you need?"

"Just a room with a bed and chair." Teresa replied. "Preferably away from others. I don't know your memories so I can't tell you whether they are happy or sad. Thomas, you will be reliving every event before I took your memories. Something like that won't be pleasant."

Thomas nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I'll get the room ready." Arthur said as he left. A few minutes later, Thomas and Teresa stood in front of the room. "When you are finished, come to the grand hall." They both nodded and went inside the room, shutting the door behind them.

It was a few painfully long hours before Thomas and Teresa returned, everyone becoming and turning their gazes on the two as they entered. Arthur, Chuck, Newt, and Minho walked over to them.

"Well?" Minho asked.

Thomas nodded looking at them sadly. "I remember everything."

Arthur nodded smiling. "So, who wants to go next?" He asked.

Minho moved forward, for once nervously. "I would." Teresa smiled slightly and led him out. When they were out of sight, Chuck, Arthur, Thomas, and Newt all sat back down.

 _'Hey Newt?'_ Newt heard Thomas' voice.

 _'Yes Tommy?'_

 _'Can we talk?'_

Newt smiled reassuringly _. 'Of course. Do you want to talk here?'_

Thomas shook his head. _'Can we go somewhere with less people?'_

 _'Sure. Follow me.'_ Newt and Thomas stood from their seats, swiftly exiting the room.

Newt led Thomas to the old fighting grounds, which were empty as everyone was in the grand hall, and sat on the bench.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"The Government. They were monsters, far worse than we thought."

Newt furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, before they kidnapped me, I had a mother and an older brother, Joshua. He was only a year older than me, but he acted much older. We were celebrating my ninth birthday when they stormed in." Thomas closed his eyes. "They shot Mom before she could even turn around." Newt placed a comforting hand on Thomas' shoulder. "My brother yelled for me to run, but I was frozen in fear. He tried to fight them, tried to protect me. They shot him Newt."

Thomas looked up at the blonde, tears streaming down his face. "He wasn't even armed. Who would shoot a ten year old? And do you want to know the worst part?"

"What Tommy?"

"I didn't even try to fight back, after all they did, I just walked out the door with them as if they were my friends."

"You were only a kid. You were terrified."

"So was Josh, but he fought back. I abandoned them, their sacrifice was in vain."

Newt was close to tears, at the sound of his friend's pain filled voice. "You shouldn't think like that. It wasn't your fault, it was those monsters who did this." Thomas sighed but didn't answer.

After a few moments of silence, they decided to walk back to the grand hall. Minho was back from recovering his memories, and Chuck had left to recover his.

"Hey. Sorry we weren't here when you returned. How are you?" Thomas asked.

Minho looked up from the table. "I'm good considering all that's happened." He smirked. "How was your talk with Mama Newt?"

Thomas snorted, and Newt glared but sat down choosing to ignore the two childish Gladers. "It was nice to get everything off my chest."

"Can I have a Mama Newt inspirational speech too?"

This time Newt playfully hit Minho over the head. "Not if you keep calling me that, Shank."

Minho snorted. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading!**


	20. Chapter 19

It Wasn't Real

Chapter 19

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! We have come to the very last chapter! Thank you to all who stuck with us through this story and its delays! Hope you enjoy!**

While Chuck was in the back room, Newt decided to guide Minho outside to the bench to talk with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Newt asked.

"Newt, my family is still out there."

"What?" Newt asked shocked.

"The Government snatched me from school. My family wasn't there. They could still be alive somewhere."

Newt looked pained. "Minho that's great." He said. He wouldn't tell Minho, but he was worried that the Government still had killed his parents. If what Thomas said was true it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if they really did kill innocent people for no reason, they'd done so before.

"I'm going to find them." Minho said determined.

Newt smiled. "We will. Just please don't get your hopes up. We don't know what the Goverment has done. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Minho nodded. "I won't. I promise."

"Good." Newt nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

Minho shook his head. "No that's all."

"Okay. Let's head back then."

They walked back to the main room. Chuck was still back with Teresa, and Thomas was now sitting at the empty table where the four of them sat before Chuck went back and Minho and Newt left to talk.

They sat down quietly, Thomas looked between the two. "Judging by Minho's face I assume it was good news?"

Minho smiled and nodded. "Very good news."

They talked for awhile as they waited for Chuck to return. It was only about five minutes after they ran out of things to talk about that Chuck returned. He was smiling which calmed everyone down.

Teresa sighed. "That is all I can do today. Everyone rest up and I will start again tomorrow." Some Gladers sighed in dissapointment while others just nodded, understanding how tired her abilities make her.

They all went to their rooms, leaving only Minho, Teresa, Chuck, Newt, and Thomas. Newt stood up and sighed. "Well I'm beat; there is only so many bloody speeches you can give in a day. If you don't mind I'll head off to bed now." They all nodded. "Teresa, Minho, since your rooms are on the way to mine how about we walk together." He suggested.

Teresa and Minho nodded, sensing that Chuck and Thomas wished to be alone.

The three Gladers got up and walked out. _'Thanks.'_ Newt heard Thomas say in his head.

 _'You're welcome, Tommy.'_ Newt replied.

After saying goodnight to both Teresa and Minho, Newt opened his bedroom door. Heading inside, he quickly got ready for bed and collapsed, falling asleep instantly.

The next few days everyone got their memories back, until only Newt was left. He was dreading his memories, knowing they wouldn't be happy ones like Minho or Chuck.

Teresa walked back to the common room. "Newt." She said softly.

Newt looked up from his book; he placed the book on the table and gulped.

"It'll be fine." Minho said.

"Yeah, it really isn't that bad." Gally agreed not sounding reassuring at all as he probably had one of the best pasts; he was one of the few orphans who was adopted by the Government when he was just a baby. He never knew any different, nor did he have to witness the Government's cruelty.

Newt reluctantly nodded and followed Teresa to the back room. She looked worn out, her skin was much paler than usual, her once brilliant blue eyes now looked dull with fatigue and had dark bags under them.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Newt asked. "You look worn out. I can wait until you are better."

Teresa shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Newt cleared his throat. "Are you gonna get your memories back after you finish?"

Teresa sighed sadly. "No, I can't get my memories back. Someone took them from me and Jorge told me they died while I was in the simulation. I'll have to find another way."

Newt nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. How about you lay down? I would like to get this over with." She sighed, gesturing towards the bed.

The room was open with only a bed, a chair, and a lamp. Newt walked over to the bed and laid down. Teresa sat in the chair and put her hands on either side of his face, her pointer and middle fingers on his temples.

His vision went black for a second before it lit up with memories of his past, the scenes and emotions going by so fast it was dizzying. By the time it was over Newt was close to tears.

"Are you okay?" Teresa asked.

Newt nodded."Just- just give me a minute."

He quickly forced himself to calm down before walking back to the common room, Teresa leading the way. He stepped into the large room and was immediately surrounded by his friends.

"What do you remember?" Thomas asked.

Newt smiled. "Everything." He walked past the Gladers, over to Arthur. "Uncle Arthur. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for my parents to-"

He was cut off by an embrace. "Don't apologize. You were just a child, you were scared. I have no right to blame you, and I don't. Even back then I never did. So don't blame yourself. Okay?"

Newt nodded and hugged him back, trying hard not to cry but it was all in vain. He finally caved in and let the tears fall. "Thank you." He whispered.

 **A/N: Thank you to AG2000 for proofreading this story! Without you this story would never have made it to the end, nor would it be as good as it is!**


	21. Extra 1

It Wasn't Real

Extra 1

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! So I decided to write some extras with missing scenes in other peoples point of view like this one, things I have referenced but never went into detail about, or even just random cute one-shots that I feel like writing using this plot and I don't want to make a whole other . So here is the first one! I already have another written and ready to go and one in my head just have to write it! I would love your feedback and to know what you want to see. So, if you have any ideas for one-shots with this plot, any scenes I might have referenced that you want to see in more detail, or even a scene you would like to see, please tell me and if I get the inspiration I will write it!**

Thomas woke up gasping; he was in a strange, white room. He quickly sat up and looked around, realizing he had no clue where he was or how he got there. He got up off the gurney and ran to the door. Before he could open it, a middle aged woman walked in. Her hair was blonde and pulled into a messy bun; her skin was pale and almost looked sickly.

Thomas backed away thinking she must be someone from W.I.C.K.E.D and they had captured him again, however she just smiled at him.

"Hello Thomas." She said softly.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"My name is Professor Shari."

"Who do you work for?"

Prof. Shari looked slightly pained. "I don't work for W.I.C.K.E.D if that's what you're wondering. Besides, W.I.C.K.E.D was never real in the first place."

"What?"

"It was all a simulation, none of it was real. The Maze, The Scorch, even Paradise."

Thomas looked shocked. "What about my friends?"

She nodded. "Now they are real and perfectly safe."

Thomas sighed in relief. "Can I see them?"

"Of course. Follow me." Thomas followed her out of his room and down the hall. "It's amazing really. How fast you completed the simulation. It's a shame so many didn't make it to the end. Paradise was so beautiful; the creators really outdid themselves."

Thomas winced. "Well did you find the cure?"

Shari looked hesitant. "We found what we were looking for, yes. You are all safe now."

* * *

They arrived at the cafeteria. Thomas walked through the door; the cafeteria was filled with the people he thought he would never see again. Minho was already sitting at a table laughing with some runners from the simulation. He froze as he caught sight of a short, curly haired figure.

"C-Chuck?" He asked shocked.

Chuck turned around and smiled brightly. "Thomas! You did it! You completed the simulation!"

Thomas smiled and hugged the young boy, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Chuck laughed. "I've gotta tell ya. I'm happy to be alive to." Thomas chuckled and let go of him. Chuck glanced around the cafeteria. "Newt and Alby went to talk."

Thomas looked nervous. "Newt's here too?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Of course Newt is here. I'll go get him." Before Thomas could reply, Chuck was already long gone.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading!**


	22. Extra 2

It Wasn't Real

Extra 2

 **A/N: Okay so this is far too late for a Christmas chapter but I don't care. I wrote this on Christmas Eve as a present to AG2000 and we both weren't able to work on it until now. So here you go.**

 **Also, if you liked this story I have good news! When AG2000 and I relized back when I finished chapter 15 of It Wasn't Real that this story was soon to be finished. We didn't want to end it but sadly all (Hopefully) good things come to an end. We have been talking since chapter 17 about a possible sequel and what it would be about, and we have finally solved a plot and have the prolouge and chapter 1 completed! So you will be seeing that soon. Don't worry everyting is planned out so it won't be a write by chapter and see how it turns out kind of thing. We really wanted you to enjoy it as much as you enjoyed It Wasn't Real, so we worked really hard to make it just as good. I don't know when it will be posted as I want to get a few more chapters written so you won't be waiting outragious amounts of time for each chapter. So until then enjoy these Extras!**

Newt walked into Arthur's study, raising his eyebrow in confusion when he saw his uncle decorating a giant tree."Why is there a bloody tree in your study, and why are you decorating it?"

Arthur didn't look up from his decorating. "It's for Christmas of course."

Newt looked even more confused. "Christmas?"

Arthur stopped his decorating to turn to Newt. "You don't know what Christmas is? Who doesn't know what Christmas is!? Have you been living under a rock or something?" Newt's confusion turned to annoyance. "Oh, right. I forgot."

"So what is Christmas?"

Arthur stepped down from the step stool and sat in his chair. "It's the day we celebrate the birth of Jesus." Newt once again looked confused by the name. "I'll explain that later. Christmas is when you decorate a Christmas tree and hang stockings. Then the next morning Santa Clause comes and leaves gifts, your family and friends come over and eat Christmas dinner and exchange gifts."

Newt nodded. "Who is Santa Clause?"

Arthur chuckled. "He is an old man who lives in the North Pole, and every Christmas Eve, he flies on his sleigh pulled by flying reindeer and brings presents to everyone who is good."

"That doesn't sound the least bit real." Newt dead panned.

Arthur smiled softly. "It isn't. That part is just a cute myth for kids to be excited about, but you have to admit it's fun to think about."

Newt smirked mischievously. "I have an idea."

* * *

Thomas woke up early and after getting dressed and ready, went down to get breakfast. Only to walk into a group of Gladers crowded outside the Cafeteria doors, complaining and grumbling about being hungry.

Thomas walked over to Gally, Chuck, and Minho. "What is going on?" He asked.

"The shucking cafeteria is locked." Gally said.

"Yeah, and I'm starving." Minho grumbled, a few of the Gladers shouting in agreement.

The cafeteria doors opened and Arthur walked out smiling. "You may go in now." The Gladers cheered and walked in.

The cafeteria looked amazing. Christmas decorations were everywhere; A giant banner that said 'Merry Christmas' in red and green was hung on the entrance to the common room on the left wall, gold, silver, red, and green tinsel hung from the ceiling, red and green tablecloths were placed on every table, and giant candy canes created a path to the serving counters, but what really caught the Gladers' eyes was the giant Christmas tree brightly shining in the center of the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Newt said cheerfully from beside the Christmas tree.

After a quick explanation, everyone grabbed a festive tray and grabbed some food. The cafeteria served turkey, ham, cranberry sauce, deviled eggs, and an abundance of pies and Christmas cookies.

Soon enough, they were all full. "Present time!" Newt called.

They handed out stockings and gifts to each Glader. Minho got a new knife, Gally got supplies to build whatever he wanted, Chuck got a sketchbook and pencils, and Thomas got a journal and some pens.

"Thanks Newt!" They all cheered.

"You're welcome." Newt said, smiling the brightest he had in a while.

"Presents aren't over yet." Arthur said, handing Newt a beautifully wrapped gift. "Here."

Newt ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a picture of a six-year-old Newt, standing in front of two figures, a man and a woman, and Arthur. The man had an arm around the woman's waist and a hand on Newt's shoulder, the woman was smiling and held Newt's hand in hers, Arthur was standing next to the woman with a hand on her shoulder and a smile on his face, and Newt himself was smiling brightly as he held his mother's hand. It shocked Newt to see himself look so young and happy.

"That's Julianne and William, your Mom and Dad." Arthur explained, pointing to the woman and man.

Newt's eyes were wide and tear filled as he stared at the picture in shock and awe. He finally looked up at Arthur. "Thank you." He whispered, hugging his uncle. "Thank you so much."

Arthur smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome Sammy."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading!**


	23. Extra 3 (Teaser for Sequel)

It Wasn't Real

Extra 3

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Here is the teaser to the sequel! Thank you everyone who read this far and supported both AG2000 and I through the writing of this book and the next! You guys are amazing!**

After many hours of negotiating, Newt, Arthur, and Thomas were finally able to quit for the night right before dinner ended. They went straight to the cafeteria, hoping that there was food left for them.

As they walked in, Minho called to Thomas and Newt from his table with Chuck and Alby. "Hey you two. Finally care to join us?" The two Gladers went over to the table while Arthur broke away to go sit with his friends in the guard. "You are lucky we are nice enough to save you some food."

"Thanks Minho." Thomas said.

"It was no problem."

"Yeah it really wasn't considering you didn't do anything. Chuck and I had to go up there during last call. It was a nightmare." Alby said.

"Well, thank you both then. Minho, I take my thanks back." Thomas said.

Newt chuckled. "Thomas, be nice." Thomas rolled his eyes as Minho mumbled about Alby and Thomas being cold.

"So how did the meeting go?" Chuck asked.

Newt groaned. "I never thought I would meet someone even more bloody stubborn than Thomas. I was greatly mistaken."

Minho snorted. "Won't believe it till I see it."

"Hey!" Thomas said through a mouth full of spaghetti. "I'm not that stubborn."

Newt raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you weren't the one who went into the maze after we told you not to or fought the grievers when we said it was impossible. Face it Tommy you never take no for a bloody answer." Thomas opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it again when none came.

"See you can't even deny it!" Minho said chuckling. They finished dinner quickly and went to bed.

* * *

Newt was fast asleep when a man and woman dressed in all black snuck into his room through the window. They took out a needle and injected the contents into his neck. Once they finished they grabbed him and left.

"This will teach the freaks their place." The woman said smirking.

* * *

Newt woke up gasping; it was still dark outside. He got out of bed and walked to the windows looking out at the woods surrounding the mansion. He stayed there until the sun rose before going to get ready for the day.

He made it to breakfast without any issues, now he just had to hide his dream from everyone. He didn't want to worry them after they were finally feeling safe. He especially didn't want to tell Arthur. He was terrified that if he told him then something bad would happen to him. Keeping his dream from everyone would be pretty easy; the only person he would have to worry about was Thomas, but after months of practice he was able to block most of his thoughts.

"Hey Newt." Thomas called from behind him. Newt jumped in surprise. "Woah. Is everything okay?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little tired." Newt replied.

"Did you have another dream?"

"No, just couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure? I was never able to surprise you before."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Newt smiled.

"Okay." Thomas said walking away.

Newt sighed. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his dream hidden?

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading!**


End file.
